Kiseki no Sedai Goes To Singkawang
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE! Special ultah Murasakibara. Fic yang menceritakan ketika Kiseki no Sedai ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Singkawang. "Ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku."
1. Chapter 1

"Oy, Tetsu, ngapain kita ke gym pagi-pagi gini?" Tanya seorang remaja mesum dekil(#digampar) yang kita ketahui sebagai Aomine Daiki.

"Aku juga tak tau Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun yang menyuruh kita kan?" Jawab pemain bayangan kita yang unyu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tapi kenapa pagi banget sih? Aku masih mau tidur!" Protes macan liar -Kagami Taiga sambil menguap.

"Kalau berani protes langsung padanya, Kagami-kun."

"Maaf saja Kuroko, aku masih muda."

Ketiganya tiba di tempat tujuan. Kuroko mendorong pintu gym hingga terbuka.

"Ohayou, Kuro-chin~nyam nyam."

"Pagi Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami."

"Yo Midorima. Bagus Mura, hanya Kuroko yang kau sapa dan kami tidak." Protes Kagami.

"Soalnya Kuro-chin imut." Jawab Murasakibara ngga nyambung.

"Che."

Saat ini, di dalam gym sudah ada Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, dan Murasakibara Atsushi, keenamnya tengah menunggu pemimpin sekaligus kapten tim basket mereka, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashicchi kemana sih-ssu? Dia yang manggil kok dia yang telat sih?" Erang Kise.

"Sudahlah Kise, kau tau kan Akashi itu seperti apa?" Tanya Midorima sambil mengelus lucky itemnya, bola kasti.

"Katanya ada kabar penting." Kata Kuroko.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Semuannya menoleh kearah pintu gym yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang tengah bermuram durja.

"Akashi-kun daijobu desu ka?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Minna, ada kabar buruk untuk kita semua."

Mendengar kata 'kabar buruk', semuanya menahan nafas.

"A-apa kabar buruknya, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sambil meremas lucky itemnya.

"Kita akan ikut pertukaran pelajar, ke sebuah sekolah kejuruan."

"Itu tidak terlalu buruk kan? Di mana?" Tanya Kuroko sedikit lega.

Akashi menatap mereka sebentar kemudian menunduk lagi, "Singkawang."

"APAAA?!"

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punyanya Fujimaki sensei. Singkawang punya Indonesia. OC punya saya.

Rating: sementara sih k.

Summary: Ketika kiseki no sedai ikut pertukaran pelajar ke sebuah kota di Indonesia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka dikirim ke sebuah pecinan Indonesia. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan?

Warning: disini Kagami adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan mereka semua masih polos dan unyu seperti waktu kelas 1 SMP. Seirin, Shutoku, dan Yosen menjadi sekolah SMP dan Kaijou, Touou, juga Rakuzan tetap sekolah SMA. Bahasa tak baku dan ada sedikit bahasa daerah. Tempat-tempat yang disebutkan benar-benar ada dan menggunakan nama asli kecuali sekolah.

Bahasa Indonesia: underline

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"O-oy, Akashi, serius tuh?" Tanya Aomine tak percaya.

"Aku serius."

Hening beberapa saat, kemudian...

"Horeeee!" Seru Kise.

"Yes!" Gumam Kuroko.

"Yosha!" Seru kagami.

"Oh keren." Kata Midorima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. Senyum kecil terkembang di wajahnya.

"Yey." Ucap Murasakibara malas sambil makan keripik.

"Yosh! Kapan berangkatnya?!" Tanya Aomine.

"Ano, kenapa kalian malah senang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kau ngga tau Singkawang?" Tanya Midorima. Akashi menggeleng.

"APAAA?!"

"Singkawang, Kota Seribu Kelenteng itu lho? Kau ga tau?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak."

Kuroko menghela nafas, "Singkawang itu ada di daerah Kalimantan Barat di Indonesia. Kota itu adalah perkampungan China terbesar di Indonesia."

"Oh, begitu?"

Saat mereka sedang asyik berbicara, Nijimura datang ke gym.

"Lho? Kalian semua ada disini? Kalian kan dipanggil kepala sekolah." Tanya Nijimura.

"Yah, kami baru mau kesana." Jawab Akashi.

"Ya sudah, pergilah, kalian sudah ditunggu."

"Minna, ayo."

* * *

**Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk."

Eiji Shirogane mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung ketujuh pemuda yang baru saja masuk, "ah, kalian sudah datang."

"Selamat pagi." Ucap mereka kompak.

"Aku yakin Akashi sudah memberitahu kalian."

Mereka mengangguk.

"Nah," Eiji melepaskan kacamatanya, "kalian akan ikut program pertukaran pelajar ke Indonesia. Kalian harus berbaur dengan penduduk sekitar, kalian akan berangkat besok."

"Kok dadakan sih?" Protes Aomine.

"Maaf, dari kemarin saya lupa."

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Ano, sensei."

"Hm?" Eiji menatap Kuroko.

"Berapa lama kami disana?"

"Yah karna ini pertukaran pelajar semi permanen kalian akan tinggal disana selama masa SMA kalian."

"Hah?!" Seru Kagami.

"Ya, kalian akan masuk ke sebuah SMK negeri. Kalian akan tinggal di rumah salah satu penduduk karena asrama disana sudah penuh semua."

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama pemilik rumah yang akan kami tempati-ssu?" Tanya Kise.

"Namanya Then Yen Ling. Suku Tionghoa. Dia juga bersekolah di SMK yang akan kalian datangi. Bahasa Jepangnya bagus tapi kalian harus tetap mempelajari bahasa sana. Oh, dia akan menjemput kalian di bandara nanti. Oh iya jangan lupa beritahu orangtua kalian. Ada pertanyaan?"

Merasa kesunyian melanda di ruangan itu, Eiji mengangguk, "kalau begitu kalian boleh keluar."

Ketujuh anak pelangi(?) Itu membungkuk dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Mama, mulai besok Ryouta ikut pertukaran pelajar-ssu."

Sang ibu berbalik menatap putranya, "oh ya? Berapa lama Ryouta?"

"Tiga tahun-ssu."

"Kok lama ya? Ya sudah, kamu siapin barang-barang kamu ya, nanti mama bantu kok." Ucap si mama.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kamar dulu ya ma."

Kise berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang mama di dapur.

* * *

"Kaa-san besok aku ikut pertukaran pelajar-nodayo."

"Beneran tuh?" Tanya sang ibu cuek.

"Iya."

"Ya sudah siap-siap gih."

"Baik-nodayo."

* * *

"Bu, besok aku ke Singkawang ikut pertukaran pelajar."

"Oke."

Jawaban yang singkat dan tak peduli dari sang ibu pada Aomine Daiki, poor Aomine.

* * *

"Moshi moshi, Tou-chin lagi dimana?"

"Lagi di minimarket. Ada apa Atsushi?"

"Tou-chin, beliin snack yang banyak ya?"

"Lho? Buat apa?"

"Makan di pesawat besok."

"Oh iya, besok Atsushi ikut pertukaran pelajar kan? Baiklah, akan tou-chin belikan."

"Arigatou, tou-chin."

Murasakibara memutuskan panggilan dan langsung tidur.

* * *

"Otou-sama."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan ikut pertukaran pelajar selama tiga tahun di Indonesia mulai besok."

"Jangan lupa bawa pil kina, Indonesia itu sarang malaria (lu menghina pak?)"

"Tenang saja Otou-sama, aku takkan terserang malaria karna aku ini absolut."

"Terserahmu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap."

"Hai."

Obrolan malam itu ditutup oleh langkah sang tuan muda menuju kamarnya.

* * *

Kagami menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur setelah selesai berbenah. Dia tak perlu repot-repot minta izin karna dia tinggal sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tetap harus mengabari Dad." Gumamnya sambil mengambil ponsel merahnya dan menekan tombol panggil.

"Halo?"

"Dad, it's me"

"Oh Taiga, howdy?"

"I'm fine."

"Ada apa? Tumben kau menelpon?"

"Begini Dad, aku akan ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Indonesia besok."

"Oh begitu? Berapa lama?"

"Tiga tahun."

"Hm...singkat sekali."

"SINGKAT?!"

"Geez, tak perlu teriak Taiga."

"Bagaimana bisa waktu tiga tahun kau bilang singkat?"

"Dengar Taiga, mungkin bagimu waktunya lama, tapi begitu kau mendapatkan sesuatu disana, kau akan merasakan singkatnya waktu itu."

"Oh, baik."

"Jaga dirimu selama di sana ya."

"Baik. Aku tidur dulu Dad."

"Oke, g'night lil' baby."

"DAD!"

"Hahaha, bercanda, selamat malam."

"Malam."

Setelah memutuskan panggilan, Kagami melempar ponselnya ke samping dan langsung memejamkan mata.

* * *

"Ibu."

"Iya, ada apa Tetchan?"

Kuroko memilin ujung bajunya, bingung untuk menyampaikan berita ini pada orangtua dan neneknya.

"Tetsuya, duduk di sini." Ayahnya menepuk sofa di sampingnya. Kuroko menurut dan duduk di sana.

"Jadi, Tetchan mau ngomong apa?" Tanya si nenek dengan lembut.

"Ano..."

Jika kalian ingin melihat gaya dan ekspresi nervous Kuroko yang tak pernah ditunjukkan secara umum, maka jadilah anggota keluarga Kuroko.

"Tak apa Tetchan, bicarakan saja."

"Nenek, Ayah, Ibu..."

"Ada apa Tetsu? Kau seperti orang yang hendak menyampaikan wasiat sebelum meninggal saja."

"Hiroshi! Kau mendoakan anak kita mati?" Geram sang ibu sambil memukul sang ayah.

"Hahaha, aku bercanda."

Mendengar gurauan sang ayah membuat Kuroko sedikit santai.

"Begini, aku akan ikut pertukaran pelajar."

Suasana hening memenuhi ruangan. Kemudian nenek pun bersuara, "kapan berangkatnya, Tetchan?"

"Besok."

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" Tanya ibu terkejut.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi kepala sekolah yang bilang."

"Berapa lama Tetchan?"

"Tiga tahun."

Kesunyian kembali melanda ruangan.

Sang ayah, Hiroshi, menepuk bahu putranya, "aku tau kau pasti bisa dipercaya Tetsuya, aku mengizinkanmu."

"Nenek juga," nenek mengelus kepala Kuroko dengan sayang.

Kuroko menatap ibunya dengan harap-harap cemas.

"Tetchan,"

Kuroko menelan ludah.

"Ibu akan menunggumu pulang."

Sang Ibu, Chiwa, menatap putranya dengan air mata berlinang.

"Ibu, jangan menangis." Kuroko segera berjalan kearah sang ibu dan berlutut di hadapannya, "kalau kepergianku hanya membuatmu menangis, lebih baik aku batalkan saja." Benar-benar anak yang berbakti.

"Tidak perlu, Tetchan, Ibu menangis karna Ibu bahagia, putra yang ibu rawat selama lima belas tahun ini sudah dewasa, dan sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke luar negeri." Ujar Chiwa. "Apa kau sudah selesai berbenah? Perlu ibu bantu?"

"Aku sudah selesai kok bu."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah," Chiwa menghapus air matanya, "kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi bukan?"

"Baik bu. Selamat malam bu." Kuroko membungkuk kepada ibunya, kemudian menghadap ayah dan neneknya, "selamat malam ayah, nenek."

"Malam, Tetchan/Tetsuya." Jawab ketiganya kompak.

Dan malam itu berakhir setelah semua anggota keluarga Kuroko tertidur lelap.

* * *

Keesokan harinya,

**Narita Airport...**

"Apa semuanya sudah disini?"

Eiji berbalik dan mendapati keenam muridnya tengah menyampaikan salam perpisahan dengan keluarga masing-masing. Enam? Ya, Kagami tidak dihitung.

"Semua barangmu sudah dibawa, Tetchan?"

"Sudah bu." Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baik-baik disana ya, Tetsuya." Hiroshi mengacak-acak rambut Kuroko.

"Ayah, hentikan." Protes Kuroko.

"Sering-sering online di facebook ya, biar nenek bisa bicara denganmu." Wuih, nenek gaul.

"Tetchan, Ibu akan merindukanmu." Chiwa memeluk Kuroko erat dan dibalas olehnya.

"Aku juga bu."

"Biarkan Ibu memelukmu lebih lama."

Kuroko mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan Ibunya, dia sendiri juga menginginkan ini. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke pundak sang ibu dan dipeluknya sang ibu lebih erat, karna setelah ini dia takkan menerimanya lagi selama 3 tahun. Sepertinya perpisahan mereka lebih mengharukan daripada yang lain, yang diantarkan kemudian ditinggalkan hanya dengan ucapan selamat jalan.

Dan tentu saja pemandangan ini membuat teman-teman Kuroko iri.

"Kurokocchi enak ya..."

"Aku juga ingin dipeluk seperti itu."

Midorima dan Murasakibara tidak bersuara, karena mereka merasa cukup dengan perpisahan mereka. Yah, Midorima sih ada dipeluk sama adeknya.

Akashi hanya bisa menatap Kuroko sambil tersenyum miris, karna dia sudah tak punya ibu. Kagami menghibur Akashi dengan cara menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Nah, Tetchan, pergilah, kau sudah ditunggu."

Kuroko membungkuk kepada keluarganya, "ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

"Sudah selesai perpisahannya, Kuroko?" Tanya Kagami.

"Sudah. Kita berangkat?"

"Iya."

"nah, Selamat jalan." Eiji memberi mereka uang saku sebesar Rp 500.000.

"Eh? Apa ini cukup untuk tiga tahun?" Aomine menatap uang kertas di hadapannya.

"Oh, ini hanya untuk perjalanan. Tenang saja, kalian bebas uang sekolah, pikirkanlah cara agar kalian bisa beli makan."

"Maksudnya kerja?!"

"Ya iya lah."

Terdengar erangan protes dari Kisedai yang diabaikan oleh Eiji.

"Sekarang masuklah kalau tak mau ketinggalan pesawat."

Dengan enggan, ketujuhnya menurut.

* * *

Kise membanting dirinya ke tempat duduk pesawat khusus siswa pertukaran pelajar.

"Syukurlah kita yang duluan sampai." Akashi duduk di kursinya dengan santai.

"Ne, Akashi, apa hanya kita yang ikut pertukaran pelajar?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tidak, SMA Rakuzan, Touou, Seiho dan Kaijou juga mengirim siswa mereka. Jadi totalnya ada 5 sekolah."

Baru saja selesai bicara, sekelompok siswa masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Are? Hyuuga-senpai? Kiyoshi-senpai? Aida-senpai?"

"Eh? Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Hisashiburi."

"Oh, kalian jadi korban juga?"

Yang baru saja masuk adalah Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei dan juga Aida Riko,senior mereka di SMP Seirin dulu.

"Senpai-tachi masuk mana?"

"Kami di SMA Rakuzan." Jelas Riko.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Kise?!"

"Atsushi? Taiga?"

"Are? Muro-chin?"

"Tatsuya!"

Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum kecil pada keduanya, "halo."

"Shin-chaaan~"

"T...Takao?!"

Midorima tengah dirangkul oleh Takao Kazunari, sahabatnya dari SMP Shutoku. Dan banyak lagi pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduga, baik rival maupun kawan.

"Kalian semua dikirim ke Singkawang juga?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tidak, SMA Seiho dikirim ke Toraja, SMA Rakuzan dikirim ke Jakarta, SMA Touou dikirim ke Batam dan SMA Kaijou dikirim ke Jayapura." Jelas Kasamatsu.

"Oh, begitu?"

Seorang pramugari mulai memberikan instruktur pada mereka tentang cara memasang sabuk pengaman dan juga cara menyelamatkan diri dalam keadaan darurat.

"Ka...Kagami-kun."

Kagami menoleh ke arah sohibnya yang duduk di sebelah jendela, "ada apa?"

"A...aku takut."

Wajah Kuroko tampak pucat dan menyiratkan ketakutan dibalik wajah datarnya. Oh yeah, ini pertama kalinya Kuroko naik pesawat, wajar saja kalau dia takut.

"Tenang saja Kuroko, kalau takut tidur saja."

"Kagami-kun sendiri?"

"Aku juga mau tidur, perjalanan kita panjang, kau tau?"

"Baiklah, oyasumi, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan menutup matanya.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan panjang selama 23 jam dengan sekali transit rombongan ini berhasil tiba di Jakarta.

"Huah, ngga nyangka perjalanan Jepang-Indonesia makan waktu sampai sehari-ssu." Kise menguap lebar.

"Yah, tapi kita harus cari pemandu kita dulu." Aomine berjalan sambil celingukan. Rombongan sekolah lain sudah menemukan pemandu mereka, hanya rombongan Teiko yang belum.

"Aduh."

Karena kurang hati-hati, Aomine menabrak seorang gadis,

"Ah, maaf. Kau tak apa?"

Gadis itu melirik ke arah Aomine, "ga punya mata ya?!"

"Hah? Ngomong apa?" Tanya Aomine.

Kagami dan lainnya menyusul Aomine, "ah, tolong maafkan teman kami nona, dia sedikit sembrono."

Gadis itu mengenakan celana levis yang agak longgar, kaos dan jaketnya juga sama, sehingga tidak menunjukkan bentuk tubuhnya. Diliriknya Kisedai dan foto di tangannya,

"Selamat datang, kalian dari Jepang kan?"

Gadis itu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang fasih, membuat mereka semua kagum.

"Namaku Then Yen Ling. Panggil saja Ling-Ling." Ucapnya ceria.

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, salam kenal, Ling-san."

"Tak perlu menambahkan -san atau semacamnya, nanti jadi aneh. Aku sudah tau nama kalian," Ling-Ling menatap mereka satu persatu, "Aomine Daiki, ace tim basket Teiko, Kagami taiga, ace kedua, Kise Ryouta, copycat sekaligus model, Midorima Shintarou, Shooter numero uno pelanggan setia oha-asa, Murasakibara Atsushi, hobi makan dan tinggi menjulang, Akashi Seijuurou, Kapten tim basket Teiko sekaligus ketua OSIS. Dan terakhir," Ling-Ling menoleh ke arah Kuroko, yang membuat kisedai kaget karna Kuroko biasanya sulit disadari oleh orang yang baru mengenalnya, "Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain phantom dengan hawa keberadaan tipis."

"Salam kenal."

"Lingcchi, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali kami dan semua data diri kami? Dan bagaimana kau bisa melihat Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise heran.

"Karna aku membacanya. Setiap data di tubuh kalian. Dan aku punya Owl Eagle eye."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

"Aku bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata elangku, dan mata burung hantuku membantu melihat dalam gelap." Ling-Ling tersenyum kecil, "dan sebenarnya Kuroko gampang ditemukan kok."

Kisedai hanya bisa cengo kuadrat, gampang katanya?!

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian berdiri disana? Mau kutinggal?"

Mereka semua berbalik dan mendapati Kuroko dan Ling-Ling sudah berjalan menuju pesawat berikutnya sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Sial, mati aja lo Kuroko/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin!" Batin keenam pelangi yang tersisa sambil mengikuti mereka.

* * *

"Ne, Lingcchi, berapa lama baru kita tiba di Singkawang?" Tanya Kise.

"Kalau mau ditotalkan sih bisa 4-6 jam." Jawab Ling-Ling santai.

"Hah? Selama itu?!" Aomine menjerit histeris seperti Doraemon melihat tikus(?)

"Iya."

"Hah, aku tak bisa tidur." Gumam Kuroko.

"Kalau Kuroko ngga bisa tidur, dengar musik aja." Saran Ling-Ling.

"Eh? Apa itu bisa membantu?" Tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah ya," Ling-Ling memasang headset hitamnya ke telinga dan menekan tombol play di MP3 Player miliknya, "tapi itu selalu berhasil padaku."

"Benar saja, tidak sampai 5 menit Kuroko memasang headsetnya, tubuhnya terasa rileks dan telinganya tidak berdenging walaupun mereka berada di ketinggian 5 KM.

"Benar kan, Kuroko?" Ling-Ling bertanya dengan nada ceria yang lembut.

"Kau benar." Kuroko menjawab dengan suara yang terbilang, err, kencang.

"Ne, Ling-chin suka lagu jenis apa?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku suka banyak, classic, pop, rock, dan sebagainya. Tapi lagu rock yang aku suka itu hanya Rock asia." Jawab Ling-Ling senang.

"Eh? Ling suka lagu classic?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, aku suka lagunya Mozart, Beethoven, tapi yang aku suka itu Canon D Major karya Johann Pachelbel dan The Wandering Kind punya Josh Groban."

"Aku punya banyak lagu classic." Timpal Akashi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ling-Ling semangat.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah bohong." Jawab Akashi.

"Perasaan lu sering bohong deh Akashi/Akashi-kun/Akachin/Akashicchi." Batin yang lainnya.

"Wah, keren, aku boleh minta?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Tentu." Akashi tersenyum.

"Hore!"

"Ne, daripada bosan, gimana kalau kita ngobrol aja-ssu?" Usul Kise.

"Boleh juga." Timpal Kagami yang bosan kuadrat sambil memutar bola basketnya di jari.

Perjalanan selama satu jam lima belas menit pun tidak terasa lagi karena obrolan menarik mereka.

* * *

"Uwah! Inikah Singkawang?" Seru Kise.

"Bukan Ki, ini masih Pontianak." Jawab Ling-Ling.

"Ki?"

"Kependekan dari Kise. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh kok-ssu."

"Nah," Ling-Ling memanggul tasnya, "mau jalan-jalan dulu atau langsung ke Singkawang?"

**Krucuk.**

Semua menoleh ke arah Kagami yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Sebenarnya, aku lapar."

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke mall dulu, kita cari makan sekalian jalan-jalan." Usul Ling-Ling.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam mobil travel yang telah menanti mereka, Ling-Ling menepuk bahu sang sopir.

"Suk(paman)." Sapanya.

"Eh, Ling, nyi tew liau ha?(Eh, Xing, kau sudah sampai?)" Balas si sopir.

"He wa(iya)" jawab Ling-Ling sambil berbalik ke arah kisedai.

"Minna, ini paman sepupuku." Ujarnya. Mereka semua membungkuk pada si sopir yang balas mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Suk, chit ka hi mall jit ha ho mo?(Paman, kita pergi ke mall sebentar boleh?)"

"Ho, song liau(boleh, naiklah.)"

Ling-Ling memberi isyarat pada Kisedai untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Setelah semuanya naik, mobil pun melaju ke arah mall.

* * *

Setelah puas makan, mereka semua berjalan menuju toko buku. Dan yang paling senang tentu saja Kuroko.

"Kuroko suka buku ya?"

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dari tumpukan buku yang dilihatnya, "iya."

"Buku jenis apa yang Kuroko suka?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Aku suka manga, novel, dan sebagainya."

"Akashi juga suka buku?" Tanya Ling-Ling sambil menatap Akashi.

"Tidak terlalu. Tapi aku suka jenis-jenis tertentu." Jawab Akashi sambil menatap buku-buku di sebuah rak.

"Cari buku apa?"

"Aku cari buku shogi, tak ada ya?" Akashi mendesah kecewa.

"Aku punya di rumah, nanti aku pinjamkan ya." Jawab Ling-Ling ceria.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Setelah puas di toko buku, mereka semua kembali ke mobil.

"Ling beli apa? Banyak banget?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ini keperluan sehari-hari." Jawab Ling-Ling.

"Nyi tew hang li liau ha?(Kalian sudah jalan ya?)" Tanya sopir.

"He wa, chit ka con San khew jong liau(iya, kita pulang ke Singkawang ya.)" Jawab Ling-Ling.

Dan mobil merekapun melaju.

* * *

"Sudah sampai?"

"Belum."

"Sekarang sudah?"

"Belum Aomine."

"Sudah?"

Ling-Ling menghela nafas, "belum. Kita harus melewati beberapa daerah baru tiba di Singkawang. Berhenti bertanya dan mengganggu tidurku!"

Semuanya terdiam. Perjalanan kali ini sangat membosankan karena Ling-Ling sudah kelelahan dan tak bisa diganggu.

"Kalau sudah sampai bangunkan kami ya." Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela dan memejamkan mata.

* * *

Entah berapa lama telah berlalu, sampa Ling-Ling membuka matanya. Binar kebahagiaan memancar dari matanya.

"Minna, kita sudah sampai!"

Semua Kisedai terbangun dari mimpi indah mereka. "Apa?"

"Kita sampai."

Serentak, nyawa mereka semua terkumpul dan mereka menatap kerlap kerlip lampu kota yang berwarna-warni.

"Minna, welcome to Singkawang."

**TBC**

* * *

Halo halo semuanya ^^.

Fei kembali dengan fic terbaru. Sebenarnya ini dokumen lama dan mau dibuang tapi entah kenapa malah dipublish.

Niat Fei ngarang fic ini sederhana, Fei mau memperkenalkan kota Singkawang dan sekitarnya kepada masyarakat Indonesia. Karena kebanyakan teman facebook Fei pada ngga kenal kota tempat tinggal Fei ini, jadi dengan adanya fic ini Fei harap semua Readers, Silent Readers, maupun Author lainnya bisa mengenal kota kecil ini #kibarbanner.

Semua tempat dalam fic ini nyata, kecuali sekolah Fei samarkan namanya, takut dibantai sama readers dari sekolah lain #kabur.

Ja, review please, segala bentuk pesan saya terima ^^.


	2. Chapter 2: New City, New School

Singkawang, sebuah kota kecil di pulau Kalimantan, tepatnya di provinsi Kalimantan Barat. Kota yang tidak terlalu dikenal di negaranya sendiri tapi sangat terkenal di dunia internasional terutama Asia tapi tetap masuk di peta Indonesia(?). Sebuah kota kecil yang masih polos(?), hijau, dan kaya budaya. Kota ini memiliki tiga suku terbesar yaitu Tionghoa, Dayak dan Melayu atau yang biasa disingkat sebagai TiDaYu. Kota yang dijuluki "Kota Seribu Kelenteng" atau "Kota Amoy" ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri di bulan-bulan dan event tertentu. Jadi, kalau kalian ingin berkunjung, jangan sampai datang di waktu yang salah.

Kiseki no Sedai, atau yang disingkat Kisedai, adalah sekelompok anak SMA yang berbakat luar biasa dalam bidang basket. Kelompok ini terdiri dari 7 anak, yaitu Kagami Taiga, pemain yang memiliki hawa harimau liar dan suka dengan tantangan, Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan andalah Kisedai, Akashi Seijuurou, kapten mereka, Kise Ryouta, tukang fotokopi(?), Midorima Shintarou, penembak three point andalan kisedai karena bisa menembak dari jarak manapun, Aomine Daiki yang suka bermain liar (dalam basket ya, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, ratingnya masih rendah #dibunuh) dan Murasakibara Atsushi yang lebih tepat dibilang titan daripada remaja dan suka sekali makan snack, sehari bisa makan 50 lebih maiubo dan snack lainnya. Mereka adalah Siswa dari SMA Teiko yang terkenal. Dan nama mereka dikenal hampir di seluruh dunia atas bakat basket mereka yang melimpah.

Sekarang bayangkan kalau Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal ikut pertukaran pelajar dan dikirim ke Singkawang. Seperti apa kehidupan mereka di kota kecil ini?

* * *

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punyanya Fujimaki sensei. Singkawang punya Indonesia. OC punya saya.

Rating: sampai saat ini masih K.

Summary: Kiseki no sedai diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah SMA Teiko untuk ikut pertukaran pelajar ke sebuah kota di Indonesia. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, mereka dikirim ke sebuah pecinan Indonesia. Apakah mereka bisa bertahan?

Warning: disini Kagami adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan mereka semua masih polos dan unyu seperti waktu kelas 1 SMP. Bahasa tak baku dan ada sedikit bahasa daerah. Tempat-tempat yang disebutkan benar-benar ada dan menggunaka nama asli kecuali sekolah.

Bahasa Indonesia: underline

Selamat membaca ^^

* * *

"Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Ling-Ling menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati kisedai yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa mereka(?).

"Kalau masih ngantuk, sebaiknya cepat turun dan bawa barang-barang kalian." Ucap Ling-Ling sembari turun dari mobil.

Kuroko, sebagai orang pertama yang nyawanya sudah terkumpul(?), segera turun dan mengambil kopernya. Tak lama kemudian Akashi turun, disusul Kagami, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara.

"Lho? Mana Aomine?" Tanya Ling-Ling sambil celingukan.

"Aku disini." Aomine turun dari mobil.

"Selamat datang di rumahku."

Kisedai melongo.

"Ling, kau tidur di emperan toko?" Tanya Kagami.

"Enggak lah, ini kan tokoku." Ling-Ling membuka pintu toko dan melangkah masuk, "ayo."

"Permisi." Ucap Kuroko sebelum melangkah masuk.

Toko yang dimiliki Ling-Ling adalah sebuah toko buku dan bengkel sepeda mini di depannya. Toko itu bernama "Worldwide". Mereka semua masuk melalui pintu di belakang toko dan masuk ke dalam rumah Ling-Ling.

"Wah."

Rumah sederhana itu berlantai papan dan berdinding kayu yang dilapisi papan. Di dinding terpasang berbagai macam foto. Tapi foto yang paling besar adalah sebuah foto keluarga yang dipajang diatas televisi.

"Apa mereka orangtuamu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap foto ayah dan ibu Ling-Ling.

"Iya. Mereka orangtua yang baik. Papa itu, walaupun terlalu tegas tapi dia ayah yang lembut dan pengertian. Kalau aku salah, papa selalu memukulku pakai rotan."

"Jahat banget!" Seru Akashi.

"Tidak juga," Ling ikut menatap foto ayahnya, "hukuman itu dimaksudkan agar aku jera dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Mama adalah tempatku bersandar, biasanya aku selalu curhat sama mama. Mama selalu menghiburku saat aku sedih, dan selalu membuatku bahagia."

Akashi menunduk, dia memikirkan ibunya yang sudah tenang di sana.

"Lalu, mereka dimana?" Tanya Akashi.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke sebuah dunia yang terpisah dari kehidupan." Jawab Ling-Ling.

Akashi terkejut mengetahui kalau teman barunya ini lebih malang daripada dirinya. Meskipun tak punya ibu, dia masih punya ayah, sedangkan Ling-Ling tak punya keduanya. Akashi semakil merasa bersalah ketika dilihatnya air mata mengalir di pipi Ling-Ling.

"Ling, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akashi.

"Eh," Ling-Ling berusaha menghapus air matanya yang tak mau berhenti keluar, "maaf, aku agak sensitif kalau menyangkut hal ini."

Akashi menangkup wajah Ling-Ling dan menghapus air mata dari matanya, "maaf kalau aku membuatmu mengingat mereka."

"Tak apa," Ling-Ling memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah, "s-sebaiknya aku memberitahu kalian dimana kamar kalian." Ling-Ling melepaskan diri dari Akashi dan menatap kisedai yang baru balik dari toko.

"Ling? kau menangis?" tanya Kagami.

"T-tidak kok."

"hidungmu merah."

Ling-Ling menutup hidungnya, "tadi bersin."

Bohong.

"Aku hanya punya empat kamar di sini, jadi aku akan membagi kalian. Kagami, Akashi dan Kuroko tidur di kamar di sebelah kamarku, Kise dan Aomine di lantai dua, dan Midorima dengan Murasakibara di kamar sebelah dapur."

"Kenapa aku harus dengan dia-nodayo?" Protes Midorima sambil menunjuk Murasakibara.

"Entahlah, hahaha." Ling-Ling tertawa canggung, "sebaiknya kalian segera tidur, besok kita harus bangun pagi."

"Lho? Ngapain?" Tanya Aomine.

"Sekolah lah!" Seru Kise.

"Nah, semuanya masuk kamar sekarang!" Perintah Akashi.

Dan tak seorangpun berani membantah.

* * *

"Ling?"

Ling-Ling mengalihkan perhatian dari buku yang dibacanya dan menoleh kearah Kuroko yang mengintip dari pintu kamar.

"Ada apa Kuroko?" Tanya Ling.

"Apa kau punya novel? Aku tak bisa tidur."

"Masuklah, pilih sendiri." Ling beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah ke lemari buku. Kuroko masuk ke kamar dengan baju yang tidak terkancing dengan benar dan mengekspos bahunya yang putih. Ling-Ling tertawa kecil.

"Apa ini kebiasaanmu kalau tak bisa tidur?" Tanyanya sambil membetulkan baju Kuroko.

"Sejujurnya, iya." Kuroko menatap Ling-Ling, "terima kasih."

"Tentu." Ling-Ling tertawa kecil.

"Ling, kau tidak merasa sempit atau kepanasan?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menganalisis kamar Ling-Ling. Kamar ini adalah kamar terkecil di rumah ini. Tak ada AC seperti di tiga kamar lainnya, hanya ada kipas angin di langit-langit dan hexos di dinding.

"Tidak. Kamar ini berukuran 5x7 meter, jadi aku tidak kesempitan atau kepanasan. Lagipula lantainya kan dingin."

"Dingin?"

"Iya. Lihat lubang-lubang itu?"

Kuroko melihat celah-celah di setiap dua papan, "apa ini disengaja untuk dipasang dengan jarak atau kesalahan teknis?"

"Disengaja."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna dengan adanya celah itu bisa terjadi sirkulasi udara. Makanya lantainya dingin. Cobalah." Ling-Ling meletakkan tangannya diatas sebuah celah dan Kuroko mengikutinya.

"Kau bisa merasakan anginnya?"

"Iya. Rumahmu luar biasa ya, Ling."

"Tidak juga," Ling-Ling tertawa kecil, "sebenarnya dulu leluhurku sangat miskin, jadi hanya mampu membangun rumah papan ini. Dan semakin lama penghuninya semakin banyak, jadi rumah ini diperpanjang ke belakang."

"Tahun berapa rumah ini dibangun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Entahlah, yang jelas di masa penjajahan Jepang." Ling-Ling menoleh ke Kuroko, "tak disangka ya, rumah yang dibangun di zaman penjajahan Jepang malah didatangi oleh orang Jepang sendiri, hahaha."

"Sumimasen. Maaf karna bangsaku pernah menjajah bangsamu."

"Lupakan saja, aku bercanda kok." Ling-Ling tertawa. "Sudah menemukan buku yang tepat?"

"Ya." Kuroko menunjukkan novel Harry Potter seri terakhir yang berbahasa inggris, "syukurlah kau mengoleksi novel berbahasa Inggris."

"Mungkin aku harus mengajari kalian bahasa Indonesia juga besok. Selamat malam, Kuroko."

"Oyasumi, Ling."

* * *

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya. Dia berguling ke samping dan melayangkan tangannya untuk mematikan alarm di meja di samping ranjangnya.

"Aduh!"

Dan bukan alarm yang dipukulnya, melainkan-

"Kuroko teme! Kalau mau membangunkan orang pakai cara yang benar dong!"

-hidung Kagami.

Kuroko mengerjap dan menyadari kalau dia tidak tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Dia juga baru sadar kalau dia tidur seranjang dengan Kagami.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Kuroko ketakutan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dirinya. Kagami bingung dengan sikap Kuroko, "apaan? Semalam kan kita tidur. Akashi juga kan?"

"A-apa? Akashi-kun juga?"

"Kau memikirkan apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi bangun sambil mengucek matanya, "kita kan ikut pertukaran pelajar dan kita tinggal di rumah Ling."

Dan kali ini Kuroko sadar sepenuhnya.

"Oh iya, gomen, Kagami-kun."

"Kau memikirkan 'itu'?" Tanya Kagami curiga.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun?" Ling-Ling mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Iya. Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Akashi.

"Jam setengah lima."

"HAH?! Untuk apa kami bangun sepagi itu?!" Tanya seru(?) Kagami.

"Yah, karena kalian ada 7 orang, jadi daripada rebutan mending ngantri mandi kan?"

"Ga sepagi ini juga dong!"

"Harus lah, kalian mau terlambat? Atau kau mau mandi di sungai belakang?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Sungai?"

"Yep. Sekalian dengan sampah-sampah dan p*p yang bertebaran."

Kagami merinding disko, "ngga deh."

"Jadi, siapa mandi duluan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku sih udah mandi, jadi terserah kalian saja." Jawab Ling-Ling. "Cepatlah, nanti terlambat."

"Kita masuk jam berapa?"

"Jam 7."

Dan untuk kedua kalinya pagi itu Kagami merinding.

* * *

"Lingcchi, seragam kami mana?" Tanya Kise.

"Seragam kalian belum ada jadi pakai seragam SMA lama kalian saja dulu." Jawab Ling-Ling.

"Ano, apa kalian semua memakai rok sepanjang itu?" Tanya Aomine.

Ling-Ling menatap rok abu-abunya yang panjangnya hingga mencapai pergelangan kaki, "yah, sebenarnya selutut, tapi gara-gara kurikulum 2013 sialan itu jadi sepanjang ini." Jawabnya kesal.

Aomine mendesah kecewa.

"Aku tau isi pikiranmu, Aomine-kun."

"Diam kau Tetsu!" Seru Aomine.

Setelah semuanya selesai berpakaian, mereka semua berkumpul di depan bengkel.

"Satu orang ambil satu sepeda." Perintah Ling-Ling.

"Lho? Kita naik sepeda?" Tanya Aomine.

"Yep."

"Oh, sepeda?" Aomine manggut-manggut, "HAH?! Sepeda?!"

"Dasar telmi." Batin seluruh kisedai.

"Iya," jawab Ling-Ling, "cepat!"

Dengan berat hati, mereka semua mengambil sepeda dan mengikuti Ling-Ling.

* * *

"Uwah, sejuk sekali-ssu!"

"Seandainya di Tokyo udaranya sedingin ini."

"Makanya aku ajak berangkat pagi, karena udara pagi di Singkawang benar-benar sejuk." Mereka mengayuh sepeda masing-masing melintasi kota. Kuroko mengayuh sepedanya dan mensejajarkan diri dengan Ling-Ling, "ano, sekolahnya masih jauh?"

"Lumayan dekat." Ling-Ling menambah kecepatannya, "ayo!"

"Lu ngajak balapan?" Tantang Kagami.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" Ling-Ling menambah kecepatan. Kisedai yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Minna, tungguin dong!" Seru Kuroko yang ketinggalan beberapa meter dari teman-temannya, poor Kuroko.

Dan mereka tiba di sekolah dengan nafas terputus-putus, Kuroko bahkan langsung tepar di depan pagar.

* * *

Ling-Ling menuntun sepedanya ke parkiran di dekat gerbang dan diikuti seluruh kisedai.

"Nah, aku cari kepala sekolah dulu ya, kalian terserahlah. Kalian boleh berkeliling sekolah ini. Ja." Ling-Ling berjalan masuk ke lapangan upacara.

Suasana awkward melingkupi kisedai.

"Ayo." Akashi melangkah maju ke belakang(?).

"Ne, ne, Akashicchi, gimana kita kelilingnya? Kita kan ga bisa ngomong bahasa Indonesia."

"Aku bisa."

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Kuroko, "Kuroko, tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Aku sudah mempelajari bahasa Indonesia sejak kepala sekolah mengumumkan pertukaran pelajar ini, jadi aku lumayan bisa lah."

"Dan sejak kecil aku selalu dibawa Otou-sama ke Kalimantan dan Sumatera. Semua daerah Kalimantan dan Sumatera pernah aku datangi, jadi aku sudah jago." Jelas Akashi.

"Kau sering ke seluruh daerah Kalimantan tapi kau tak tau Singkawang? Gimana sih?" Komentar Midorima sambil mengelus lucky itemnya, kerosuke.

Akashi menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Jarang ke Singkawang." Gumamnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita keliling." Kuroko menarik tangan Akashi dan mereka pun memulai penjelajahan(?) Mereka.

* * *

"Sekolah ini lumayan luas ya." Komentar Kise.

"Ya, aku capek." Balas Kuroko.

"Eh, duduk situ yuk." Murasakibara menunjuk selasar di dekat lapangan basket outdoor. Mereka pun duduk di sana.

"Huah, seandainya ada bola." Keluh Kagami. Dia mengumpat sendiri karna melupakan bolanya. Dari lapangan terdengar suara seseorang mendekat.

"Yo, aku bah dah bilang, lapangannye kosong(tuh, aku kan sudah bilang, lapangannya kosong.)"

"Dah, main dah!(Yuk, main yuk!)"

"Dah, one on one kite (yuk, kita one on one)"

"Oi, aku nak main juga(oi, aku mau main juga)"

"Kau beh wasitnye(kau itu wasitnya)"

"Aok lah.(Iya lah.)"

**Duk, duk, duk, drap, drap, syuut, duess**(?)

Sebuah suara yang tak asing bagi telinga kisedai terdengar jelas. Kagami menoleh ke lapangan basket dan dilihatnya tiga orang siswa sedang bermain.

"Satu kosong."

Kagami pun berlari ke lapangan.

"Pinjam dong!" Serunya.

Ketiga siswa itu menatap Kagami bingung.

"Dia bilang dia mau pinjam bolanya." Akashi menerjemahkan kalimat Kagami tadi.

"Oh, kalian anak baru ya? Namaku Abui." Ucap anak yang paling tinggi, kira-kira setinggi Kuroko.

"Namaku Lian." Ucap anak yang paling pendek.

"Aku Widyanto." Ucap anak yang paling subur(?).

"Aku Akashi. Yang tadi nanya itu Kagami. Yang kuning itu Kise, yang biru tua Aomine, yang biru muda Kuroko, yang hijau itu Midorima, dan yang ungu itu Murasakibara."

"Name kitak e panjang lalu(nama kalian panjang sekali.)" Keluh Lian.

"Panggil pendek aja ya." Usul Widyanto alias Anto.

Akashi mengangguk.

"Mau main ngga? Orangnya cukup buat five on five." Tawar Abui.

"Boleh."

"Akashi, Kagami, Kuroko, dan Midorima masuk kelompokku, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara masuk kelompok Anto sama Lian."

Akasi menjelaskan pembagian kelompok yang dijelaskan Abui pada yang lainnya.

"Apa?! Kenapa aku harus sama si kuning ngambang ini?!" Seru Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu!" Kise meluk tiang ring basket(?).

"Sudahlah, Aomine." Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Lagipula Tetsu itu kan bayanganku!"

"Enak saja, dia kan bayangan kita!"

**Ckris ckris.**

"Bosan hidup, Daiki?"

Aomine merinding, "ya sudah lah."

Karena author malas menjelaskannya, ayo kita lihat kerjaan(?) OC kita, Ling-Ling.

* * *

Ling-Ling keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah bersama dengan kepala sekolahnya sendiri.

"Lho? Dimana mereka?" Tanya si kepala sekolah.

"Entahhlah pak, tadi mereka bilang mau keliling." Boong banget lu #dibantai.

Terdengar suara dunk yang kuat dari lapangan basket di ujung sekolah.

"Sepertinya di lapangan basket." Ling-Ling menepuk jidatnya, "kok bisa lupa? Mereka kan pemain basket, pasti ke sana dong." Umpatnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana."

* * *

"Uwah! Keren! Bagaimana kau bisa nge-dunk?!" Seru Abui.

Akashi melepaskan ring dan melompat turun, "Ini udah biasa kok." Jawab Akashi.

"Padahal kau itu pendek lho, kok bisa nge-dunk ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses nge-jleb di hati Akashi. Kisedai yang lain berusaha menahan tawa mereka melihat Akashi pundung di pojok lapangan sambil garuk tanah(?).Kuroko sendiri membisikkan arti kalimat nista Abui pada kisedai yang lainnya.

"Bui ko(kak Bui)"

Abui menoleh, "oi,NBA sen(oi, pemain NBA)"

Ling-Ling merengut, "Bui ko an fai uuh(kak Bui jahat banget)."

"Ho wa(iya deh)." Abui mengusap kepala Ling-Ling, "to mai?(Ada apa?)"

"Mo(nggak.)" Ling-Ling menoleh ke arah kepala sekolah, "pak, itu mereka." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Kisedai dan sweatdrop sendiri melihat Akashi di pojokan.

"Dia kenapa Mura?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Dikatain pendek." Jawab Murasakibara enteng sambil makan permen M*ntz ungu.

"Jadi kalian siswa pertukaran dari SMA Teiko ya? Selamat datang." Sapa kepala sekolah dengan bahasa Jepang yang baik.

"Selamat pagi." Kisedai membungkuk.

"Apa Eiji-san sudah memberitahu kalian di jurusan mana kalian ditempatkan?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Astaga." Gumamnya. "Ada 4 jurusan di sekolah ini, Tata Niaga, untuk urusan jual-menjual, Akuntansi, untuk urusan pembukuan, Administrasi, untuk urusan perkantoran dan Multimedia, untuk urusan, yah, yang berhubungan banyak dengan komputer. Kalian boleh memilih, jadi mau di mana?"

**TBC.**

* * *

Serius Fei bingung mau nempatin mereka dimana. Menurut Readers mereka harus ditempatkan di mana? Vote lewat review ya, keputusannya akan dikeluarkan chapter berikutnya.

Oh iya, ada yang mau mendaftar jadi OC? Silahkan tulis nama kalian, (jangan pakai nama Jepang karena mereka ada di Indonesia dan sekolahnya bukan sekolah Jepang.) kelas berapa dan jurusan apa, dan ciri-ciri juga kepribadiannya.

Satu lagi, di chapter berikutnya Fei juga berencana untuk mengadakan lomba 17-an, jadi silahkan tentukan juga siapa ikut lomba apa (misalnya, kuroko ikut panjat pinang), atau yang ingin OCnya ikutan silahkan tulis lomba apa yang ingin diikuti. Maaf kalau Fei banyak bacot #dibunuh.

Ja, mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3: The Games Which Kisedai Plays

"Hmm? Omoshiroi na," Gumam Kuroko.

"entah kenapa aku merasa yakin sekali kali ini." Kagami menyeringai.

"Aku pilih MM!"

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah Kuroko dan Kagami yang sedang saling tatap, "Ternyata tujuan kita sama ya!" Kagami tertawa.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah yakin," Akashi angkat bicara, "Akuntansi."

"Aku akuntansih deh~"

Kuroko menatap Murasakibara heran, "Murasakibara-kun serius mau ke akuntansi?"

"Iya, jadi aku bisa hitung berapa duit yang harus kukeluarkan saat mau beli maiubo." Jelas Murasakibara.

Semuanya sweatdrop.

"Aku AD aja-ssu!"

"Aku TN deh…"

"Aku TN-nodayo."

"Idih aku ga mau sekelas ama lu Tsunderella!"

"Apa?! Siapa yang sudi sekelas denganmu Ahomine?!"

"Baik baik, jangan bertengkar, " Kepala sekolah melerai mereka, "Karena kalian sudah yakin, jadi saya akan memberitahukan kelas kalian; Kuroko Tetsuya, MM 2, Kagami Taiga, MM 1, Akashi Seijuurou, KU 1, Murasakibara Atsushi, KU 2, Midorima Shintarou, TN 2, Aomine Daiki, TN 3, dan Kise Ryouta, AD 1."

"Yes! Kuroko kita sekelas!" seru Ling-Ling senang.

"_Mati aja lu!" _batin kisedai.

"Nah, sebaiknya kalian segera ke lapangan upacara, sebentar lagi ada pengumuman."

"Pengumuman?" Lian menatap kepala sekolah heran, "Pengumuman apa pak?"

"Pengumuman untuk besok." Jawab Kepala sekolah.

"Besok ada apa pak?" Tanya Anto bingung.

"Besok kita ada kegiatan lomba ala tujuhbelasan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah."

"Yes!" seru Abui, Lian, Anto dan Ling-Ling.

"Makanya, sekarang cepat ke lapangan, sebentar lagi bel panjang akan dibunyikan." Ucap Kepala sekolah.

"Siap!" seru mereka sambil berlari ke lapangan.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan oleh kepala sekolah, bel panjang dibunyikan tepat setelah mereka tiba di lapangan upacara.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kisedai punya Fujimaki-sensei, Singkawang punya Indonesia, Ling-Ling dan Abui punya saya, dan OC Lainnya punya masing-masing reader; IoDwi, cpavita13, Renka Shirotan, Misaki Yoouna, .7, Tanaka Aira, Kagamine Micha, ekon818, dan readers lain yang mendaftar lewat facebook maupun lewat review :3

Summary: Kisah hidup Kiseki no Sedai yang terdampar(?) ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Singkawang. Bagaimana cerita mereka? Ikuti saja cerita ini.

Rate: masih K

Petunjuk: Bahasa Indonesia diunderline.

* * *

(Ceritanya si author males jelasin gimana mereka bisa ngumpul jadi langsung aja ya #dibantai.)

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." Sapa kepala sekolah.

"Pagi paaaaak." Terdengar koor panjang dari seluruh siswa.

"Hari ini bapak sengaja kumpulkan kalian disini karena bapak ada kabar gembira untuk kita semua."

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari seluruh lapangan. Kisedai dan Ling-Ling yang disuruh menunggu di ruang guru mendengarkan suara dari luar dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Padahal mereka ga ngerti apa-apa (kecuali Ling-Ling, Kuroko dan Akashi.)

"Ada yang tau apa kabar gembiranya?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"Kulit manggis ada ekstraknya pak!" Celetuk seorang siswa.

Semuanya tertawa, termasuk Ling-Ling.

"Ne, Ling, kepala sekolahnya ga marah tuh?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ngga, dia sangat dekat dengan siswa, jadi dia tak akan marah." Jelas Ling-Ling.

"Kebanyakan nonton iklan dia." Ledek Kepala Sekolah, "mau dengar kabar gembiranya?"

"Mauuuuu!"

"Mulai besok, sekolah kita akan mengadakan lomba ala tujuhbelasan dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun sekolah selama dua hari."

Terdengar sorakan para pejuang dari seluru tanah air ketika Ir. Soekarno membacakan teks proklamasi.

-oke, salah naskah.-

Semua siswa bersorak gembira mendengar pengumuman itu.

"Jadi, mulai besok kalian semua pakai baju olahraga. Sepatu bebas. Tapi bapak harap jangan pulang sebelum lonceng dibunyikan, oke?"

"Okeee!"

"Pak, lombanya apa aja?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Daftar lomba bisa dilihat di mading besok. Jadi kalian ga perlu daftar lagi. Langsung main saja. asal mewakili kelas masing-masing." Jawab kepala sekolah.

Bisik-bisik kembali memenuhi lapangan.

"Sudah jelas?" Tanya kepala sekolah.

"Jelas paaaak!" Jawab seluruh siswa.

"Ya, hari ini kita pulang awal, jadi setelah ini tunggu bel dibunyikan dua kali baru boleh pulang. Dan untuk siswa yang dipanggil harap datang ke ruang guru setelah dibubarkan. Joko, Arga, Leina, Putri, Titis dan Virgi. Sisanya, setelah bel dibunyikan, langsung pulang. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti paaaak!"

"Sekarang semuanya silahkan bubar."

Bel dibunyikan dua kali, dan sesuai perintah, semua siswa pulang.

Kecuali 6 siswa yang berjalan menuju ruang guru.

* * *

"Leina-kuuuun!" Seru Ling-Ling dengan suara riang sambil merangkul seorang gadis bermuka datar.

"Ling, aku ini perempuan." Jawab gadis itu.

"Aku tau kok, aku sengaja." Ling-Ling tertawa kecil.

Kisedai sweatdrop.

_"Sejak kapan cewek dipanggil -kun?"_ Batin Kuroko.

_"Mereka mirip Tetsuya dan Ryouta."_ Akashi Sweatdrop.

"Kok Ling berani banget ribut-ribut di ruang guru ya?" Bisik Aomine ke Kise.

"Ya iya lah, gurunya aja ga ada." Jawab Kise.

"Ne...nyam...Mido-chin...nyam...cowok itu...kraus...kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil menunjuk cowok satu-satunya yang gemetaran di pojok.

"Mana aku tau." Jawab Midorima.

"Ih kamu imut! Wah kamu gagah banget! Kalian pasti pasangan ya?" Seorang gadis yang tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari Kuroko sibuk fangirling ria di depan Kuroko dan Kagami.

Sedangkan mereka hanya bisa kicep.

"Ne, ne, apa kalian pernah melakukan 'itu'?" Tanyanya.

"Virgi, tolong singkirkan otak mesummu dari sini. Mereka semua normal, ga kayak lu yang sinting." Ejek Ling-Ling.

Gadis yang dipanggil Virgi tadi memasang wajah kecewa.

"Oke, semua sudah ngumpul?" Tanya kepala sekolah, atau kita panggil aja pak Halim.

"Sudah pak."

"Pak, kenapa kami dipanggil?" Tanya seorang remaja berambut pendek.

"Kalian sengaja saya panggil kemari karena saya ada tugas untuk kalian."

"Tugas apa pak?" Tanya gadis yang paling muda.

"Perkenalkan, mereka adalah siswa SMA Teiko yang ikut pertukaran pelajar kemari. Nah, tugas kalian adalah mengajari mereka bahasa indonesia dan membantu mereka di kelas. Karena sepertinya mereka akan sedikit sulit mengejar pelajaran. Pokoknya tolongin lah."

"Trus, siapa yang harus membantu siapa?" Tanya cowok yang dari tadi mojok(?)

"Joko, kamu dengan Aomine Daiki." Ucap pak Halim.

Aomine mendekati cowok itu, "oy, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Joko. Salam kenal." Jawab Joko tegas. Entah gimana gemetarannya hilang.

_"Pasangan Homo."_ Batin Kisedai(minus Aomine)

"Putri, kamu dengan Kise Ryouta."

"Hai, aku Putri Dinda Makayasa, salam kenal." Seru gadis termuda, alias Putri.

"Aku Kise Ryouta-ssu! Salam kenal, Putricchi."

"-cchi?"

"Etto, aku selalu menambahkan -cchi pada nama orang yang aku hormati."

"Uwah, makasih!"

_"Pasangan happy-go-lucky"_, batin Kisedai(minus Kise) sweatdrop.

"Dwi, kamu dengan Murasakibara Atsushi."

Seorang gadis mendekati Murasakibara, "halo, namaku Titis Dwi, panggil aja Dwi."

"Murasakibara...nyam...Atsushi."

"Kalau ngomong jangan sambil makan."

"Gomen."

_"Kok Titan mau tunduk sama cewek ya?"_ Batin Kisedai(minus Murasakibara).

"Virgiuletta, kamu dengan Kagami Taiga."

"Yey aku barengan sama ultimate seme!" Seru Virgi.

Sebuah buku tulis melayang ke kepala Virgi.

"Udah dibilang mereka cowok normal, lu jangan bikin mereka jadi nista deh!" Geram Ling-Ling.

"Iye iye." Jawab Virgi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

_"Pasangan koin."_ Batin Kisedai(minus Kagami) sweatdrop.

"Oke, Arga, Kamu dengan Akashi Seijuurou."

Remaja dengan tinggi nyaris sama dengan Kise itu menatap Akashi dengan semburat merah samar di pipinya.

"Eh, kamu imut juga." Ucapnya sambil mengacak rambut Akashi.

"Hentikan." Perintah Akashi dingin.

Arga tersentak sedikit, "hoo, menarik." Seringainya, dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Akashi yang lebih pendek darinya, "Ore wa Chelsea Argya, yoroshiku."

Akashi melebarkan matanya. _Ore?_

"Akashi Seijuurou desu." Ucapnya dingin.

_"Ini mah pasangan Iblis!"_ Jerit Kisedai(minus Akashi) dalam hati.

"Dan Leina, kamu dengan Midorima Shintarou."

Midorima menatap gadis di depannya bingung. Dia tak pernah berurusan dengan cewek, jadi dia bingung harus gimana.

"Nama saya Leina Nina Sunawan. Salam kenal."

Midorima tersentak kaget dan menyambut uluran tangan Leina, "Mi-Midorima Shintarou, aa, desu."

_"Sejak kapan Midorima/Midorimacchi/Mido-chin/Midorima-kun/Shintarou jadi kayak Kagami/aku?"_ Batin Kisedai(minus Midorima) bingung.

"B-bukan berarti aku peduli-nodayo! I-ini hanya formalitas!"

_"Ternyata dia masih saja tsundere."_ Batin mereka lagi.

"Oke, kalian sudah tau partner masing-masing, jadi kalian boleh pulang. Dan untuk kalian," pak Halim menatap Kisedai, "ikut saya untuk mengambil seragam."

"Lho? Pak, bukannya kami harus mengukur baju dulu?" Tanya Midorima heran.

"Tak perlu, Eiji-san sudah mengirimkan data ukuran baju kalian padaku, jadi kalian tinggal ambil."

"Sou ka?"

"Baik, kalian bertujuh," Pak Halim menatap ketujuh siswanya, "kalian boleh pulang."

"Baik pak."

* * *

**Skip time.**

Kuroko terbangun, diliriknya jam di dinding. Sudah jam 5 pagi. Sebagai anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung(?), Kuroko tentu saja langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Namun dia heran karena tak ada seorangpun di rumah itu.

"Akashi-kun? Kagami-kun?" Panggilnya, namun tak ada suara yang menyahutnya.

"Murasakibara-kun? Aomine kun?"

Masih tak ada suara.

"Kise-kun? Midorima-kun?"

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang. Kuroko mendengarnya dan langsung berbalik.

Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Ling-Ling berdiri di belakangnya sambil menenteng kepala Akashi yang sudah putus dan meneteskan darah segar.

"The last one..."

**JLEBB.**

"AAAAARGH!"

**DUK.**

"ADUH! APAAN SIH KAU INI?!"

Kuroko membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Akashi yang hanya berjarak 3 centimeter dari wajahnya.

"A-A-A-Akashi~" Kuroko menunjuk Akashi dengan tatapan horror.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil memegang perutnya yang ditendang Kuroko.

"B-bukannya kau sudah m-mati? A-apa kau g-ghoul?" Tanya Kuroko gagap.

"Apaan sih?! Aku udah mati? Tetsuya kau kebanyakan nonton Tokyo Ghoul?" Tanya Akashi sewot.

Oh iya, Kuroko baru ingat kalau semalam dia, Ling-Ling dan Kise nonton anime Tokyo Ghoul sampai tengah malam. Saking seriusnya, sepertinya ceritanya kebawa mimpi.

"Gomen, Akashi-kun." Ucap Kuroko pelan.

"Ah, cepatlah bangun, nanti kita terlambat." Perintah Akashi.

Kuroko baru menyadari kalau Akashi tidak lagi memakai baju tidur, melainkan celana training panjang berwarna merah dengan lis kuning dan tulisan 'Youth Generation Vocational High School' (kuroko bingung bagaimana tulisan sepanjang itu muat di celananya) dan sebuah... Kaos hoodie?

"Ano... Akashi-kun."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tak salah pakai baju?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk kaos merah dengan hoodie kuning milik Akashi.

"Eh?" Akashi menatap kaosnya, "nggak kok, ini kan seragam olahraganya."

"Hah?" Kuroko menatap tak percaya.

"Udah, cepet mandi sono, ntar ditinggal lho. Ling-Ling dan yang lainnya udah hampir siap."

"Hah?! Aku kesiangan?!" Kuroko menatap jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah 6. Kuroko langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

"Apa tuh biru-biru?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Au ah elap." Jawab Akashi cuek.

* * *

"Uwah!"

Ling-Ling mendorong sepedanya dengan semangat ke dalam parkiran. Kisedai mengikutinya dengan tampang bingung melihat ekspresi Ling-Ling yang sepertinya sangat gembira.

"Ling, kenapa kau tampak senang banget?" Tanya Kagami.

"Eh?" Pipi Ling-Ling memerah, "i-itu kerena udah 2 tahun aku tidak ikut lomba beginian."

"Mattaku." Kagami tertawa kecil.

Mereka masuk ke dalam kompleks sekolah yang benar-benar sudah sangat ramai.

"Leina-kuuun!" Seru Ling-Ling senang sambil merangkul gadis yang kemarin menjadi partner Midorima. Sedangkan Midorima membatu di belakang.

"Halo Ling, halo semuanya." Balas Leina datar. "Midorima-san, kenapa kau membawa cangkul?"

"Ini lucky itemku-nodayo." Jawab Midorima gugup.

"Lucky item?" Tanya Leina bingung.

"Menurut ramalan Oha-asa, lucky item cancer hari ini adalah cangkul. Kapan-kapan akan kuberitahukan padamu-nodayo."

_"Midorima/Mido-chin/Midorima-kun/Midorimacchi jangan mengotori otak Leina/Leina-kun/Leinacchi/Leina-chan/Leina-chin yang masih polos dengan ramalan aho-asamu!"_ Jerit kisedai minus Midorima plus Ling-Ling dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku tidak percaya ramalan. Ramalan itu hanya tipuan bodoh." Jawab Leina yang sangat nge-jlebb di hati Midorima.

_"Syukurlah Leina/Leina-kun/Leinacchi/Leina-chan/Leina-chin masih polos."_ Batin mereka lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian terlambat? Lomba makan kerupuk sudah dimulai dari tadi." Tanya Leina.

"Hah?!" Seru Ling-Ling.

"Masih ada satu ronde lagi sih. Perwakilan kedua kelas MM, AD 2, TN 1 dan KU 2 belum maju." Jelas Leina sambil menatap papan ujian(?) Di tangannya.

"Ah! Aku mau ikut!" Seru Ling-Ling.

"Oke." Leina menulis nama Ling-Ling di kertas, "kalian mau ikut?" Tanyanya pada kisedai.

"Ano, peraturannya gimana?" Tanya Kagami.

"Gampang, kau harus menghabiskan kerupuk yang digantung itu," Leina menunjuk kerupuk, "dan menghabiskannya secepat mungkin tanpa menggunakan tanganmu."

"Kayaknya seru! Aku ikut deh! Murasakibara lu ikut kan?!" Seru Kagami.

"Iya aja deh." Jawab Murasakibara malas.

"Kise-oniisaaan!"

Kise berbalik dan mendapati Putri, partnernya, tengah berlari ke arahnya diikuti seorang remaja.

"Ne ne, Kise-oniisan ikut lomba juga? Lomba apa? Oh iya ini temanku, kak Putra." Cerocos(?) Putri.

"Halo, Putra Dwi Rianto." Ucap remaja tadi ramah.

"Kise Ryouta-ssu."

"Kise-oniisan mau ikut kami? Ada lomba cari koin dalam tepung disana!" Seru Putri sambil menunjuk tempat yang tak jauh dari lomba makan kerupuk.

"Eh? Cara mainnya gimana? Tanya Aomine."

"Cari dan ambil koinnya pake mulut, ga boleh tangan!" Jelas Putri.

"Oh iya, di lapangan basket ada lomba estafet kelereng, kalian harus membawa dan memindahkan kelereng dari sendok kalian ke sendok teman kalian tanpa tangan. Mau ikut?" Tanya Putra.

"Perasaan lombanya tanpa tangan semua." Batin kisedai sweatdrop.

"Ada lomba bakiak juga, kita harus berjalan serentak menggunakan sepasang sandal kayu panjang. Siapa yang bisa nyampe finish duluan, dia yang menang." Jelas Putri.

"Inipun pake kaki bukan tangan." Batin kisedai lagi.

"Aku pengen ikut dong! Aominecchi, Midorimacchi ayo ikut juga!" Seru Kise semangat.

"Apa untungnya kami ikut?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kalau kalian bisa mengalahkanku aku traktir makan di maji burger!"

"Kita di Indonesia goblok-nodayo!"

"Ya udah, pokoknya aku traktir makan sampai puas!"

"Oke aku ikut!" Seru Aomine.

"Aku ga mau." Jawab Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Ayolah Midorimacchi, aku beliin lucky item seminggu deh!"

"Oke aku ikut. B-bukan berarti aku tertarik-nodayo, aku ingin mengalahkan Kise dan mendapatkan lucky item gratis seminggu-nodayo!"

"Tsunderella." Ejek Aomine.

"Ahomine." Balas Midorima.

"Teme lu ngajak ribut?!" Aomine mengamuk.

"Maa maa, ayo tancep ke lapangan." Ajak Putri sambil menarik Kise, Kise menarik Midorima dan Midorima menarik Aomine. Dan merekapun bernyanyi riang, "Naik kereta api, tut tut tut, siiiiapa hendak kentut?"

"Author sedeng! Kami bukan anak TK!" Teriak Midorima ketika diseret Kise.

"Ne, Kuroko-san sama Akashi-san ga mau main?" Tanya Leina.

"Entahlah." Jawab Akashi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eri mana?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Entahlah, dia bilang dia lagi ke kantin beli nasi goreng." Jawab Leina.

"Siapa itu Eri?" Tanya Akashi.

"Teman kami." Jawab Leina.

"Yo Leina, Ling-Ling."

"Oh, itu dia." Ling-Ling menunjuk seseorang di belakang Leina yang sukses membuat Kuroko terkena serangan jantung(?).

"O-Ogiwara-kun?!" Seru Kuroko kaget.

"K-Kuroko?!" Seru orang itu, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro, kawan masa kecil Kuroko.

"S-sonna..."

"Ternyata dunia ini kecil ya! Lama tak jumpa! Apa kabar? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Ogiwara heboh.

"Aku ikut pertukaran pelajar. Ogiwara-kun kok bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Kuroko balik.

"Kau ingat saat aku bilang ikut orangtuaku pindah? Ternyata kami pindah kesini." Jelas Ogiwara.

"Sou ka? Ogiwara-kun kelas berapa?"

"Aku di kelas 10 MM 2, kalau kau?"

"Aku juga."

"Wah kita sekelas!"

"Eri, kau kenal Kuroko?" Tanya Leina.

"Ya, dia teman masa kecilku yang biasa kuceritakan!" Jawab Ogiwara.

"Eri?" Kuroko menatap Ogiwara bingung.

"Oh, itu nama Indonesiaku. Eri diambil dari Shigehiro." Jelas Ogiwara.

"Tapi 'Shigehiro' tak ada 'Eri', Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Hehe, aku kreasi sendiri bisa kan? Lagian, 'Ogiwara' atau 'Shigehiro' terlalu repot untuk diucapkan." Jelas Ogiwara.

"Susah dari mananya?" Tanya Akashi sewot. Dia mengira mereka juga harus mengganti nama mereka karena nama mereka rada panjang dan dia ogah mengganti namanya karena menurut pendapatnya nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' adalah nama terkeren di dunia.

"Namanya kepanjangan kan?"

"Iya aja deh, biar cepet."

"Ne, kau temannya Kuroko ya? Namamu siapa?" Tanya Ogiwara pada Akashi.

"Eh?" Akashi tersentak, "Akashi Seijuurou."

"Aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, salam kenal ya, Akashi." Ucapnya ceria sambil menjabat tangan Akashi.

"Ne, Shige, Yuki mana?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia ikut lomba lain." Jawab Ogiwara.

"Oh, gitu ya? Tumben ga barengan."

"Hahaha. Oh iya, kalian mau ikutan bakiak?" Tanya Ogiwara.

"Oh, yang dibilang sama Putra-kun ya? Boleh aja." Jawab Akashi.

"Yosh, ayo pergi! Kita borong semuanya!" Seru Ogiwara.

"Eh? Emang ada berapa lomba?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Banyak! Kalian bersenang-senanglah, sampai jumpa." Jawab Ling-Ling sambil bersiap-siap di depan kerupuknya.

* * *

**~lomba makan kerupuk~**

Semua peserta sudah bersiap di depan kerupuk masing-masing. Begitu juga Ling-Ling yang berada di antara Kagami dan Murasakibara.

Tapi sepertinya ada sedikit masalah.

"Mereka terlalu tinggi." Lapor seorang juri pada Leina.

Leina menatap kedua titan tukang makan (baca: Kagami dan Murasakibara) yang kebagian kerupuk yang digantung setinggi (untuk Kagami)dada dan (untuk Murasakibara) setinggi perut.

"Kalian duduk aja ya." Ucap Leina.

Kagami dan Murasakibara saling bertatapan bingung, terlebih lagi ketika Leina menyodorkan bangku kepada mereka.

"Oy oy, kenapa kami duduk?" Tanya Kagami. Dia merasa kalau Leina menyuruh mereka duduk karena mereka adalah siswa pertukaran yang derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari siswa lainnya.

Serius, kau terlalu pede, Kagami.

"Karena kalian terlalu tinggi." Jawab Leina datar.

"Oh." Kagami kicep.

Setelah duduk, Murasakibara menatap remeh Kagami, "aku tak akan kalah, Kaga-chin."

"Heeh? Aku pasti menang." Jawab Kagami.

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Oke!"

Ling-Ling bisa melihat petir diatara mata mereka.

"Sudahlah, kalian takkan bisa mengalahkanku kok." Jawab Ling-Ling malas.

Kagami dan Murasakibara menatap Ling-Ling tak percaya, "hah? Kalah darimu? Mana mungkin!" Ledek Kagami.

"Liat aja nanti." Jawab Ling-Ling santai.

"Semuanya bersiaaap!" Seru seorang panitia.

**PRIIIIIIIIT!**

Lomba pun dimulai. Kagami dan Murasakibara berjuang untuk menggigit kerupuk yang menari-nari ditiup angin. Usaha mereka semakin sulit karena tali terus digoyang-goyang oleh panitia.

Begitu tali diam, mereka langsung melahap kerupuk seperti Morgiana melahap ikannya Alibaba dengan rakus. Sekali gigit, Kagami menghabiskan sepertiga kerupuk dan Murasakibara menghabiskan setengah kerupuk.

"Yak, juara satu!"

Kagami dan Murasakibara menatap juri bingung. Setau mereka, kerupuknya masih belom habis.

"Juara pertama, Then Yen Ling dari 10 MM 2."

"NANI?!" Kagami dan Murasakibara melotot ke arah Ling-Ling yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan _'tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa?'_

Dan keduanya hanya bisa kicep.

* * *

**~lomba cari koin dalam tepung~**

"Oh, begitu cara mainnya?"

Midorima menatap horror para peserta yang tertawa sambil menenteng koin yang mereka bawa. Wajah mereka semua putih karena tepung, dan itu yang membuatnya takut.

_"Kuso! Bisa bisa imageku luntur nih!"_ Jerit Midorima dalam hati.

"Peserta yang lain silahkan mengambil posisi!"

"Ayo, Midorimacchi!" Seru Kise sambil menarik Midorima. Aomine sudah menunggu di depan sebuah piring berisi tepung.

"Koin yang ditemukan boleh disimpan untuk kalian sendiri. Waktunya 5 menit." Jelas seorang panitia.

Midorima mengamankan kacamatanya di dalam saku celana olahraganya.

**PRIIIIIIIT!**

Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu Aomine mencari koin yang tersembunyi di dalam tepung. Satu koin, dua koin, tiga koin, dan seterusnya. Aomine melahap semua koin limaratusan di piring itu dengan cepat.

Di sebelahnya, Kise sibuk mengambil koin di piringnya. Tiga koin, enam koin, dan seterusnya. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang Kise ambil, mungkin sudah hampir habis.

Sedangkan Midorima terus menggali sambil pundung. Dia khawatir imagenya di fic ini hancur gara-gara tepung yang menempel di wajahnya. Jadi dia hanya menggali asal. Nemu syukur, ga nemu ya sudah.

Dan akhirnya, Kise keluar sebagai juara pertama. Dia mengumpulkan koin sebanyak 20.000 rupiah, koin di piringnya ludes semua beserta tepung tepungnya dan panitia mengalami kerugian besar karena tepung yang terbuang dan koin yang dilahap semua sama Kise.

"Tuker di kantin ah!" Seru Kise.

Sedangkan Aomine keluar sebagai juara kedua yang berhasil mengumpulkan koin sejumlah 15.000 rupiah, mukanya yang tadinya hitam dakian sekarang jadi putih berseri(?).

"Aku takkan mencuci mukaku." Sumpah Aomine sambil membawa koinnya ke kantin untuk ditukar.

Sedangkan Midorima tak berhasil mendapatkan gelar juara karena kegalauannya. Dia hanya mendapat 2.000 rupiah dan langsung lari ke tempat wudhu musholla sekolah untuk cuci muka.

Tanpa tau seseorang memotret wajah nistanya.

* * *

**~lomba bakiak~**

Kuroko, Akashi dan Ogiwara berlari menuju lapangan basket yang sudah ramai.

"Wah, rame juga nih." Celetuk Ogiwara.

"Oi, Shige!"

Ogiwara menoleh, "eh, Abui, to mai? (eh, Abui, ada apa?)"

"Nyi jiu khon to Ling-Ling mo? (kau liat Ling-Ling ga?)" Tanya Abui.

"Cho sian then sit kolopok (Tadi ikutan makan krupuk.)" Jawab Ogiwara.

"Leina jiu kai mo? (Leina ada di sana?)" Tanya seorang cowok dengan mata violet-kehitaman.

"Oh, jiu eee. (Oh, ada kok.)"

"ki liong sa ma sa? (Mereka berdua siapa?)" Tanya cowok itu sambil menunjuk Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Oh, mereka pelajar yang ditukar." Jawab Ogiwara. Dan ketiganya ngakak habis sedangkan Akashi dan Kuroko hanya bisa bengong.

"Hai, aku Revin Sunawan dari kelas 11 MM 1. Salam kenal." Sapa cowok tadi sambil menjabat tangan Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Salam kenal, saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Saya Akashi Seijuurou, salam kenal, Revin-senpai."

"Ah, ga perlu panggil senpai, kita seumuran kok." Ucap Revin.

"Oh, oke."

"Ngomong-ngomong, lombanya hampir mulai tuh." Abui menunjuk beberapa peserta yang mulai menaiki bakiak.

"Tak apa, kami mau mengamati dulu." Jawab Akashi.

"Ya sudah."

* * *

"Begitu ya cara mainnya." Celetuk Akashi sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalau gitu kita juga tak boleh kalah!" Seru Kuroko dengan wajah sedatar TV LG.

"Kau mencuri kata-kataku, Tetsuya."

"Maaf, silahkan diulang."

"Kalau gitu kita juga tak boleh kalah!" Seru Akashi.

"Ough." Jawab Kuroko datar.

Dengan cepat, Akashi, Ogiwara dan Kuroko membooking(?) Sepasang bakiak. Sambil menunggu peserta lain siap, mereka membicarakan teknik yang akan mereka pakai.

"Semua siap?!"

"Ya!"

**PRIIIIT!**

Dengan semangat, ketiga cowok unyu itu melangkahkan kaki kiri mereka ke depan, lalu kaki kanan, kiri lagi, kanan lagi, kiri kanan, dan jatuh.

Lho? Kok jatuh?

Mari kita flashback sejenak. Ketika mereka sedang konsentrasi berjalan, Kuroko diam sejenak dan mengambil koinnya yang terjatuh. Setelah itu dia berjalan lagi, namun dengan kaki yang berlawanan dengan Akashi dan Ogiwara. Alhasil, Kuroko jatuh menimpa Ogiwara, Ogiwara jatuh menimpa Akashi, dan Akashi jatuh mencium semen(?)

"Aduh! Kuroko! Aku kan udah bilang kakinya harus sama!"

"Sumimasen Ogiwara-kun, tapi koinku jatuh."

"Biarin aja! Yang penting nyampe finish!"

"Sumimasen, Akashi-kun hampir penyet."

Ogiwara langsung berdiri begitu menyadari Akashi di bawah tubuhnya.

"Ini bintangku... Ini bintang siapa? Bintangnya kok ada banyak?" Akashi menunjuk udara kosong dengan tampang anak 5 tahun, namun dia segera kembali ke karakternya agar tidak OOC(?).

"Nanti dulu marahnya. Sekarang maju!" Serunya.

Dan setelah perjuangan mati-matian yang mengerahkan segenap jiwa dan raga, ketiganya berhasil meraih juara pertama.

* * *

Leina duduk di teras aula sambil memandang hapenya. Apa yang dilihatnya? Ternyata wajah Midorima, Aomine dan Kise yang terbungkus tepung. Leina mati-matian menahan tawa melihat wajah mereka, apalagi Aomine yang mendadak jadi seputih Kuroko. Sedangkan Revin menatapnya bingung.

"Leina!"

Leina mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Kisedai, Ling-Ling dan Ogiwara, "halo," ucapnya.

"Lho? Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Revin sambil menatap Kagami dan Murasakibara yang memasang tampang aku-ingin-mati-aja.

"Oh, mereka kalah lomba makan kerupuk melawanku." Jelas Ling-Ling.

"Jelas lah, Ling-Ling itu jagonya makan kerupuk, jadi jangan remehkan dia." Ucap Leina sambil menatap duo tukang makan itu ( baca : Kagami sama Murasakibara ) dengan tatapan masa-lu-kalah-sama-cewek-sih-?

"Hahaha."

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini lomba terakhhir ya?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Ngga, ada satu lomba terakhir, nangkap belut." Jawab Leina.

"Sayang sekali kita tak bisa mengikuti semua lomba." Sesal Ogiwara.

"Yaudah, kalian maju semua aja di lomba ini." Ucap Leina pada kisedai.

"Eh? Apa untungnya coba?" Tanya Kagami kesel.

"Kalau kalian mengikuti kedua lomba ini, pasti kalian akan mendapatkan sebuah pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan..!" Jawab Ogiwara.

"Ah, mainnya gima..." Kalimat Akashi tersangkut di tenggorokan begitu Leina menunjuk sebuah tiang (bukan tiang listrik kok) yang sedang dipanjati beberapa siswa. Di bawahnya, banyak siswa menyemangati mereka.

"K-kita harus manjat...gitu?"

Leina menggangguk.

"Habis deh bodyku yang sekseh ini." Ratap Kise begitu matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna hitam cair di tiang itu.

"Ambil aja hadiah di atas sana. Dan kalian bisa bawa pulang."

Ketika tak ada respon dari kisedai, Ling-Ling pun melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kalau ga salah di dalam kotak-kotak hadiah itu ada yang isinya voucher makan sepuasnya di bakso solo."

Sekelebat warna merah-hitam dan ungu melesat melewati Ling-Ling.

"Trus ada voucher vanilla milkshake premium di Vegas Fried Chicken."

Kali ini warna biru muda yang pergi.

"Ada juga majalah Mai-chan."

_"Dia mau menipu Aominecchi? Mana mungkin dia ketipu? Ini kan Indonesia, bukan Jepang."_ Batin Kise.

"Aku ikut!" Aomine menyusul teman-temannya.

_"Dia ketipu?!"_ Jerit Kise dalam hati.

"Trus aku dengar dari panitia ada yang berhadiah tongsis juga."

Kise pun melesat ke meja pendaftaran.

"Oh, ada juga buku zodiak!"

Midorima menyusul Kise.

Ling-Ling melirik Akashi, sedangkan yang dilirik memasang wajah tak berdosa(?)

"Dia mau mengelabuiku juga? Takkan bisa!" Seru Akashi dalam hati dengan semangat 45(?).

"Dan ada buku shogi tingkat advanced yang aku pasang sendiri disana."

_"Buku shogi?"_ Akashi hendak melangkah, namun segera menahan diri, _"jangan dengarkan Sei! Dia bohong!" _Serunya dalam hati sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Uwah! Buku shogi intermediate!"

Akashi membuka matanya dan mendapati seorang peserta yang badannya penuh oli menatap buku shogi di tangannya dengan tampang senang.

"Untung lu ikut lombanya, Ro!" Ucap temannya.

Akashi pun melaju ke tiang.

* * *

**~lomba panjat pinang~**

Para kisedai sudah siap di bawah tiang. Mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri, bahkan Aomine, Kise, Kagami dan Midorima sudah buka baju.

"Dengar. Begitu peluit dibunyikan, Tetsuya, kau langsung panjat. Setelah itu aku. Disusul Taiga, Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Atsushi. Setelah itu ambil semua hadiah secepat mungkin, mengerti?"

"Hai!" Seru mereka semua. Dan segera memasang posisi.

**PRIIIIIIIIT!**

Dengan cepat Kuroko memanjati tiang yang kering. Setelah mencapai seperempat tiang, Akashi pun menyusul, kemudian disusul Kagami dan Aomine. Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara menyusul beberapa menit kemudian.

Baru mencapai tengah tiang, Kuroko sudah mulai merosot ke bawah saking licinnya.

"Tetsuya! Teruskan!" Seru Akashi sambil menahan pantat Kuroko agar tidak jatuh.

"Hai!" Kuroko pun berjuang untuk bertahan di tempatnya berada dan terus berjuanng untuk naik. Namun, lagi-lagi dia tergelincir karena oli.

"Berjuanglah Tetsuya! Kau pasti bisa!" Akashi berusaha untuk menyemangati Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Aku akan berusaha!" Serunya.

"Bagus! Itu baru Tetsuya yang kukenal!"

_Tunggu, kenapa ceritanya jadi kayak manga shoujo ya?_

Oke, kita lupakan AkaKuro sejenak dan kita lihat keadaan kisedai lainnya.

"Hmpff Hise hau henduduki huhahu! (Hpmf Kise kau menduduki mukaku!)"

"Sorry Aominecchi! Disini licin banget!"

"Mau sampai kapan kalian disitu?!"

"Manjat diatas oli tuh susah tau Midorimacchi!"

"Semua orang juga tau goblok!"

"Hidoi-ssu yo Kagamicchi!"

"Kise-chin, Aka-chin dan Kuro-cin udah nyampe atas lho."

Mereka semua menoleh ke atas dan melihat Akashi serta Kuroko sudah bersiap menjatuhkan hadiah.

"Jatuhin semuanya, Akashi, Kuroko!" Seru Ling-Ling dan Abui dari bawah.

"Yokai!" Akashi dan Kuroko pun sibuk menjatuhkan semua hadiah sedangkan kisedai menangkap apa yang bisa mereka tangkap.

* * *

"Haaah~"

"Kita ditipu."

Akashi mengamuk, "apa-apaan?! Mana buku shoginya?! Ini kan buku tulis biasa!"

Ling-Ling melepaskan sedotan pop icenya dan menatap Kisedai, "setidaknya ada yang sesuai harapan kan?"

"Iya sih, ada voucher makan dan minum gratis di Vegas Fried Chicken, tapi bakso solonya mana?" Tanya Kagami frustasi.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua ikut aja lomba terakhir, hadiahnya besar lho." Leina menunjuk sebuah keramaian.

"Lomba apa-ssu?"

"Liat aja, setelah itu kalian harus ikut. Yang menang akan kutraktir makan di bakmie 68." Tantang Ling-Ling.

Mendengar 'makan', kisedai langsung mikir dua kali. Mereka lapar, bung, apalagi Kuroko yang kesiangan dan ga sempat sarapan. Perutnya bahkan sudah mulai bernyanyi "perutku keroncongaaaaan~" dengan nada seriosa yang false.

"Sepuasnya?" Tanya Kagami dan Murasakibara. Ling-Ling mengangguk.

"Aku ikut!" Seru Kisedai.

"Bersenang-senanglah." Seringai Ling-Ling terkembang.

* * *

Kise gemetaran, lututnya lemas, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lingcchi aku ga mau ikut!" Serunya sambil berlari ke luar arena, namun Ling-Ling menarik tangannya, "kenapa?"

"Menjijikan! Menjijikkan! Aku mau pulang!" Teriak Kise.

"Kise, kau ga malu diliatin orang?"

Kise diam, "tapi mereka seperti cacing, Lingcchi..."

"Tak apa-apa kok, ini hanya permainan." Ling-Ling tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Kise, "sana, bermainlah."

"Hai-ssu." Entah kenapa Kise nurut aja sekarang.

Readers penasaran apa yang membuat Kise ketakutan dan lomba apa yang mereka ikuti? Yak, akan kita saksikan minggu depan, sampai jumpa ^^

.

.

.

.

Iya iya! aku bercanda! Aku bercanda! Jangan digebukin dong! TT^TT

"Abaikan aja deh." Ling-Ling sweatdrop sambil balik badan ga mau liat authornya.

"Jahat!"

Pada mau tau lomba apa yang mereka ikuti sekarang? Ya, lombanya adalaaaah...

* * *

**~lomba nangkap belut~**

Kuroko menatap belut-belut dalam kotak styrofoam itu dengan tatapan lapar. Dia berusaha untuk menghapuskan bayangan pecel lele dan lainnya ketika melihat belut-belut itu.

(Apa hubungannya pecel lele dengan belut?)

"Kendalikan dirimu, Tetsuya! Mereka belut! Bukan lele! Eh, apa aku tangkap trus kumasak jadi pecel belut aja ya? Wah resep baru nih!" Batin Kuroko untuk menenangkan diri.

Padahal kalau diliat liurnya udah menetes kemana-mana.

"Eh Ling, yang rambut biru muda tuh kenapa? Apa dia memakai vib-"

Seekor belut dilempar ke arah Virgi yang baru saja bertanya, "udah kubilang mereka normal! Dasar fujo-san!"

Oke, abaikan Ling-Ling dan Virgi yang lagi berantem dan kita mulai pertandingannya.

**PRIIIIIT!**

Dengan semangat bajak laut mencari emas(?), Kuroko menangkap belut-belut tak berdosa itu dengan cepat. Air liurnya mengalir semakin deras saking semangatnya melihat pecel lele dan pecel-pecel lainnya di dalam styrofoam. (Padahal itu cuma imajinasinya). Entah bagaimana Kuroko bisa menangkapnya, padahal belut itu...ya, taulah ya :v

* * *

Lain Kuroko lain Akashi, tuan muda kita ini tengah berdiri di depan kotak Sstyrofoamnya. Diulurkan tangannya dan diangkatnya seekor belut. Belut itu menggeliat dan lepas. Akashi kembali berusaha, namun gagal lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali hal itu terulang. Tangannya mengepal keras. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Apa...aku akan kalah?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak!" Serunya. Dia menunjuk para belut yang tetep adem ayem berenang tanpa memperhatikan Akashi.

"Kalian! Akan kutangkap kalian semuaaa!" Akashi pun menangkap belut-belut itu dengan tangan terlipat seperti orang berdoa. Bedanya, kedua telunjuknya digunakan untuk menahan kepala belut, dan kelingkingnya menjepit ekor belut. Cukup efektif, belutnya bahkan tak bisa bergerak.

"Matilah." Ucapnya dengan nada psycho yang menyeramkan sambil menangkap para belut.

* * *

Midorima menatap para belut sambil memikirkan trik yang akan dimainkannya.

"Biasa lucky itemku selalu berguna." Pikirnya.

**Tring.**

"Ini sih gampang." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat cangkulnya.

"Stop! Kau mau apa, Midorima?!" Seru Ling-Ling.

"Mengambil belut-nodayo."

"Pake cangkul?! Kau mau merusak kotaknya?!"

"Kalau ngga pake apa?"

"Pakai tanganmu bodoh!"

Dengan santainya Midorima meletakkan cangkulnya dan menangkap belut dengan santai. Caranya? Dia nangkap kepalanya.

"Lho? Midorima-san kok bisa?" Gumam Leina. Dia sih, selalu gagal nangkap belut.

* * *

Murasakibara dengan cueknya menangkap belut sambil menjepit ekor belut dengan jempol dan telunjuknya.

"Hee~ anak TK juga bisa." Gumam Murasakibara.

Nak, tolong diingat kalau orang dewasapun masih sering kewalahan menangkap belut pake tangan.

* * *

Aomine menangkap belut-belut itu dengan wajah senang. Lho? Kok senang?

"Mai-chan, ketangkap satu, Mai-chan dua, Mai-chan tiga..."

Rupanya Aomine membayangkan belut-belut itu sebagai Mai-chan yang lagi berenang di air. Pantas saja dia semangat.

"Oh Mai-chan tercinta aku akan membawamu pulang dan mem-*piiip*-mu di ranjangku." Ucapnya senang sambil menggosokkan pipinya ke belut di tangannya. Seketika panitia syok, bahkan ikannya langsung cao ke alam sana saking takutnya.

* * *

Kalau Aomine melihat Mai-chan, maka Kagami melihat steak belut. Bahkan kecepatan dan cara nangkapnya sama, hanya saja Kagami tidak segila Aomine untuk menggosokkan pipi ke belut. Tapi tetap aja...nista.

* * *

Kita sudah melihat Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kagami. Siapa yang kita lupakan ya?

Oh iya, Kise.

Kise mengulurkan tangannya takut-takut. Dia berusaha untuk menyentuh kulit belut-belut itu. Ada satu belut yang lagi diam, Kise pun mendekatkan jarinya ke badan si belut.

Semakin dekat...

5 cm lagi...

Kise menarik tangannya...

Maju lagi...

3 cm...

Tarik...

Maju...

1 cm...

Dan...

Berhasil!

Tapi...

"EMAAAK! GA MAU! RYOUTA GA MAU! GELI! GELI! GYAAAA! MAU PULAAANG! EMAAAAK! LONTONG-eh-TOLOOONG!" Teriak Kise alay seperti banci hendak diperkosa sama om om pedo sambil berlari mengelilingi kotak styrofoam. Kisedai pun pura-pura ga kenal Kise.

* * *

Dan hasilnya:

Kise tidak menangkap seekor belutpun saking gelinya.

Kagami mendapat 5 ekor belut.

Aomine juga mendapat 5 ekor belut.

Murasakibara menangkap 10 belut.

Midorima mendapat 12 belut.

Akashi mendapat 15 belut.

Dan Kuroko, karena rasa lapar yang luar biasa dan hasrat untuk memangsa yang besar, dia berhasil menangkap 20 belut alias semuanya.

"Sesuai janji, aku akan mentraktir kalian makan."

Kisedai bersorak gembira, terutama kuroko.

* * *

Lomba sudah selesai, para siswa sudah bubar, dan sekolah sudah sepi sekali padahal masih jam tiga subuh #bukan.

"Leina, Shige, mau ikutan ga?" Tawar Ling-Ling.

"Eeh? Aku ga ada duit." Jawab Ogiwara malu-malu.

"Aku juga." Jawab Leina.

"Tak apa, aku yang bayar."

"Yosh aku ikut!"

"Aku mau sih, tapi aku ngga bawa sepeda." Ucap Leina.

"Tumben?"

"Bannya bocor."

"Tak apa, aku bonceng deh!" Ling-Ling menepuk boncengan di sepedanya.

"Oke."

* * *

"Suk, jam mien 10 bon. (Suk, bakmie 10 mangkok.)"

"Ho~"

Mereka duduk rapi di meja, sesekali bercanda sambil menunggu makanan.

"Payah kau, Kise. Masa sama belut aja takut?" Ledek Aomine.

"Daripada Aominecchi, belut disangka Mai-chan!" Balas Kise.

"Masih mending! Kagami nyangka steak!"

"Apaan nama gua dibawa-bawa?"

"Kagamicchi masih nyambung! Belut kan bisa dijadiin steak!"

"Urusai!"

Kise dan Aomine langsung diam begitu raja iblis (baca: Akashi) angkat bicara.

"Maa, jangan bertengkar." Ucap Ling-Ling. Tepat saat itu bakmie pesanan mereka datang.

"Uwah!" Kise menatap bakmienya dengan tatapan lapar, sedangkan Kuroko matiimatian menahan dirinya agar tidak segera menghabiskan bakmie di hadapannya.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kisedai yang kelaparan langsung melahap bakmie mereka. Sedangkan Ling-Ling, Leina dan Ogiwara makan dengan santai.

"Uwah, enak-ssu." Kise menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Eeuuu."

"Ih Aominecchi jorok!"

"Heeh?"

"Aomine-kun persis kerbau."

"Teme!"

"Kagami, kalau mau nambah makan steak belut aja." Ucap Ling-Ling sebelum Kagami sempat memesan bakmie lagi.

"Eh? Ada ya?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku yang masak nanti."

"Oke."

"Oh iya," Ling-Ling berjalan ke arah si pemilik warung sekaligus kokinya dan memesan sesuatu.

"Dia ngapain?" Tanya Aomine.

"Bayar lah." Jawab Kise sewot sambil menunjuk Ling-Ling yang lagi bayar tagihan listrik-eh, bakmie maksudnya!

"Leina, ini buat ama sama koko Revin dan Kevin ya." Ling-Ling menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik pada Leina.

"Makasih." Ucap Leina.

"Ja, ayo pulang." Ajak Ling-Ling.

Mereka pun pulang bersama. Dan bagi kisedai, pengalaman lomba ini telah menjadi kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

**TBC**

* * *

Hwaaa saya minta maaf! TT^TT

Maaf updatenya kelamaan, tugas sekolah Fei numpuk dan sekarang udah jadi gunung. Baru kelar satu datang satu lagi, memang kurikulum setan itu setan banget! #ngamuk. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari kegiatan lomba di sekolah Fei beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lombanya sama kayak tujuhbelasan. Fei jadi membayangkan kalau mereka ikutan lomba jadi gimana, dan keluarlah chapter nista ini :v

Makasih untuk semua readers yang telah setia menunggu fic abal ini diupdate ^^

Dan special thanks untuk Renka Shirotan-san yang sudah banyak membantu Fei dalam proses fic ini.

Oh iya, pendaftaran OC masih dibuka, dan readers bisa mendaftar sebagai murid atau penduduk, terserah pada readers, asal namanya indonesia, bukan Jepang (kecuali turis :v)

Ja, RnR please...


	4. Chapter 4: Ulang Tahun Terbaik!

Hari minggu yang cerah dan luar biasa panas, yah, wajarlah, sudah daerah tropis, equator lagi. Tapi cuaca yang panas tidak menghambat masyarakat Singkawang untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa. Banyak yang pergi berjalan-jalan ditengah udara panas, seperti seorang gadis yang berjalan menuju sebuah cafe bernama Zoneless.

* * *

Disclaimer: Kisedai punya Fujimaki-sensei, Singkawang punya Indonesia, Ling-Ling dan Abui punya saya, dan OC Lainnya punya masing-masing reader; IoDwi, cpavita13, Renka Shirotan, Misaki Yoouna, .7, Tanaka Aira, Kagamine Micha, ekon818, choc04011414, Raicho19, Clover 4 Leaves, ShizukiArista, Yuna Seijuurou dan Yuuki Hanami. Juga readers lain yang mendaftar lewat facebook maupun lewat review

Summary: Kisah hidup Kiseki no Sedai yang terdampar(?) ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Singkawang. Bagaimana cerita mereka? Ikuti saja cerita ini.

Rate: masih K

Warning: disini Kagami adalah anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan mereka semua masih polos dan unyu seperti waktu kelas 1 SMP. Seirin, Shutoku, dan Yosen menjadi sekolah SMP dan Kaijou, Touou, juga Rakuzan tetap sekolah SMA. Bahasa tak baku dan ada sedikit bahasa daerah. Tempat-tempat yang disebutkan benar-benar ada dan menggunakan nama asli kecuali sekolah. Genre campur aduk seperti ketoprak dicampur gado-gado dan disiram kuah rendang(?)

Petunjuk: Bahasa Jepang diunderline.

* * *

"Ama*."

Seorang wanita tua yang sedang duduk santai di halaman depan menatap gadis yang sedang menutup pagar, "ei, Ling." Sapanya.

"Koko jiu li mo? (Koko* ada disini ngga?)"

"Jiu eee, nya phen jiu me loi lu. (Ada. Teman-temanmu juga udan datang.)"

"Ngai lok sien ha, ama. (Saya masuk dulu ya, ama*)"

"Ho. (iya)"

Gadis yang diketahui adalah Ling-Ling masuk ke dalam cafe itu, "Ling-Ling !" Panggil salah satu gadis di ruangan itu.

"Halo Leina, halo Yuna, lho? Mereka mana?" Tanya Ling-Ling bingung ketika tidak menyadari keberadaan anak-anak Jepang disana.

"Cowok-cowok? Mereka lagi beli makan." Jelas Yuna.

"Jangan-jangan diajak koko Abui beli cappucino cincau ya?" Tebak Ling-Ling.

"Yep. Tenang aja, kita kebagian kok." Leina menanggapi.

"Udah lama perginya?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Udah."

"Paling bentar lagi pulang."

Belum sampai 5 detik Leina bicara, kesembilan cowok yang dibicarakan sudahh pulang. Mereka adalah Kisedai (minus Murasakibara), Abui, Revin dan Ogiwara.

"Hatsuiiii~ (panas~)" keluh Aomine.

"Resiko tinggal di khatulistiwa ya gitu." Komentar Ling-Ling.

"Yaudah, ayo pada masuk." Ajak Revin.

"Ko, minta video kemarin dong." Ling-Ling mengeluarkan senjata andalannya, Flashdisk.

"Oh, boleh. Kalian nunggu di kamar Leina aja dulu, kami mau melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Revin pada kisedai sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna krem.

"Oke."

* * *

~kamar Leina~

Kini Kisedai tengah duduk manis, tidak bisa dibilang duduk manis juga sih. Lihat saja, Aomine, Kagami dan Kise sudah baringan. Akashi asyik membaca novel. Kuroko dan Midorima? Mereka tengah menatap foto di meja belajar.

Oh iya, lupa. Kamar itu berukuran sedang dan sederhana dengan sebuah kasur lipat di pojok, terdapat dua rak buku di sana. Dan keduanya penuh buku. Sebuah AC terpasang manis di dinding.

"Ini siapa ya?" Gumam Midorima sambil mengambil sebuah foto.

"Mungkin itu orangtuanya Leina-chan." Sahut Kuroko.

"Uwah! Kuroko jangan ngagetin dong!"

"Sumimasen, aku udah disini dari tadi."

Akashi terus membaca buku tanpa mempedulikan apapun.

Benarkah?

* * *

~Kamar Revin~

Ling-Ling menancapkan flashhdisknya ke laptop sementara Revin sibuk mencari video yang dimaksud.

"Ah, mitsuketa." Ucapnya riang sambil nge-sok Jepang. Langsung saja dicopynya Video yang dimaksud ke flashdisk.

"Sudah." Ucap Revin sambil mencabut flashdisk Ling-Ling dan mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya.

"Eh, aku mau liat videonya dong." Yuna mulai kepo.

"Aku juga." Abui ikutan.

"Oke."

Revin langsung menekan tombol enter dan mereka semua merapat.

* * *

_"EMAAAK! GA MAU! RYOUTA GA MAU! GELI! GELI! GYAAAA! MAU PULAAANG! EMAAAAK! LONTONG-eh-TOLOOONG!"_

"Kayaknya gua kenal suara ini." Aomine melirik Kise yang sudah mundung di pojok ruangan begitu mendengar suara nistanya saat lomba kemarin. Keadaan semakin buruk ketika suara itu disusul dengan suara lain yang lebih nista.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ng mo a nyong hin na, Kise boi kiuk si uuuh! (Jangan gitu deh, Kise bisa galau segalau-galaunya!)" Tegur Leina.

Kisedai mati-matian menahan tawa mereka.

_"Oh Mai-chan tercinta aku akan membawamu pulang dan mem-*piiip*-mu di ranjangku."_

Kali ini Aomine ikut pundung ke kolam ikan di belakang rumah. Sementara suara nistanya masih kedengaran.

"BWAHAHAHA! Anjrit Aomine!"

"Jangan-pfft-"

_"Hee~ anak TK juga bisa."_

"HAHAHA, titan aneh!"

"Woi!"

Berhubung yang diomongin ga ada disini, jadi ga ada yang mundung.

_"Ini sih gampang."_

_"Stop! Kau mau apa, Midorima?!"_

_"Mengambil belut-nodayo."_

_"Pake cangkul?! Kau mau merusak kotaknya?!"_

_"Kalau ngga pake apa?"_

_"Pakai tanganmu bodoh!"_

Midorima pundung diiringi lagu kebangsaan Indonesia Raya-ups, maksudnya suara nista kamar sebelah.

_"Apa...aku akan kalah?"_

_"Tidak!"_

_"Kalian! Akan kutangkap kalian semuaaa!"_

_"Matilah."_

Akashi menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok saking malunya. Sedangkan suara nista itu masih belum berhenti.

"Nyi khon Kuroko a! (Coba liat Kuroko!)" Terdengar suara Revin.

"An bui uuh! (Greget uuh!)" Suara Ogiwara.

Kuroko langsung gali kubur(?).

Sedangkan Kagami, yang caranya paling normal dan ga diketawain, hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat teman-temannya.

"Kuroko, ngapain lu gali kubur di kamar?"

* * *

Dan setelah adegan-adegan nista itu selesai, mereka semua kembali ngumpul di kamar Leina. Kisedai sudah kembali dari keterpundungannya(?).

"Gimana nih, rencana kita?" Tanya Ling-Ling memulai diskusi.

"Sesuai nalar aja. Yang penting greget." Jawab Ogiwara.

"Itu sih emang, pestanya lho." Celetuk Revin.

"Yaudah, kalau begitu, aku, Ling-Ling, Dwi dan Leina aja yang bikin kue, kalian cari kado. Akashi dan Kuroko cari tempat." Usul Yuna.

"Boleh juga tuh." Komentar Kuroko.

"Yaudah segini aja diskusi kita hari ini." Akashi pun berdiri.

"Oke. Besok kita jalankan rencana (gila) kita," Ogiwara ikut berdiri.

"Yosh."

Dan pertemuan absurd itu selesai dengan absurdnya.

* * *

"Ara~"

Murasakibara melirik teman-temannya yang baru saja pulang, "okaeri."

"Tadaima." Ucap Aomine malas.

"Mura, udah makan?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"Belum. Aku nunggu kalian pulang." Jawab Murasakibara.

"Aku beli bubur gunting nih. Mau ngga?" Tawar Ling-Ling.

"Aku mau."

Eits, jangan salah sangka. Bubur gunting ini bukan bubur yang diatasnya ditaburin gunting atau gunting yang sudah diblender. Bukan. Mereka bukan master Limbad. Bubur gunting itu semacam bubur kental dari air (yaiyalah) dan kacang-kacangan berwarna kuning yang diatasnya ditabuti cakwe yang sudah digunting. Jadi, jangan lagi mengira kalau bubur gunting itu pake gunting beneran, karena kalau iya, bubur ini ga bakal laku di Singkawang saking banyaknya korban jiwa. Tatung ngga termasuk sih.

(Keterangan lebih jelas, hubungi saya :v #digampar.)

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Murasakibara terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mido-chin, jam berapa sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mido-chin?"

Murasakibara menoleh ke samping dan mendapati kalau teman sekamarnya sudah tak ada. Murasakibara yang takut terlambat langsung menoleh ke arah jam dinding.

"Hah? Jam 6.50?" Serunya panik sambil cepat-cepat ganti baju dan tancap ke sekolah.

"Kok aku ga dibangunin sih?!" Murasakibara ngamuk-ngamuk di jalan. Dia pun ngebut untuk menghindari keterlambatan(?).

* * *

Sayangnya, begitu sampai di sekolah, Murasakibara sudah terlambat 10 menit. Salahkan dirinya yang nyasar selama 15 menit dan baru ingat jalan ke sekolah di 5 menit terakhir.

Murasakibara mundung di kursinya sedangkan Dwi hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa, Mura?" Tanya Dwi.

"Kayaknya hari ini aku sial deh." Ucap Murasakibara sambil menunduk. Yah, dia disuruh bersihkan toilet sekolah yang baunya naudjubilah, bukan hanya satu, tapi semua toilet di sekolah.

"Udah, nanti aku traktir chocolatos pas istirahat deh." Hibur Dwi.

"Beneran?" Murasakibara menatap Dwi seperti anak kecil dapet balon. "Yey, Dwi-chin baik deh."

* * *

Di kelas 10 KU 1 yang lagi ribut karena kekosongan pemerintah alias ga ada guru...

"Oi, Akashi."

Akashi yang lagi asyik baca buku merasa terganggu dengan datangnya partner (sekaligus rival menurut pandangannya.)

"Kemarin gue liat lo di rumah Leina, pada ngapain?" Tanya Arga. Kedua bodyguard (baca: budak)nya dengan setia mengikut di belakangnya.

"Ngga ada apa-apa. Kenapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Gue penasaran aja. Kalau soal jahil menjahil, ajak gue dong. Gue jagonya tau." Ucap Arga.

"Kalau aku tak mau?"

"Woi, cebol! Jangan kasar ama bos kami ya!" Bentak salah satu bodyguardnya.

**Syuut. Jlebb.**

Kelas yang semula rusuh kayak pasar ayam dan pasar ikan digabung jadi satu #emangada? Mendadak sunyi seperti kuburan.

Gunting merah itu melesat melewati bodyguard yang membentak Akashi dan menancap dengan angkuhnya di tembok. Seketika nyali si bodyguard menciut.

"Wah," Arga menatap gunting yang baru saja dilempar Akashi, "kau pandai melempar gunting ya." Entah memuji atau menyindir, Arga mengelus kepala Akashi.

"Hentikan."

"Oke, oke." Arga menurunkan tangannya.

Tepat saat itu, Ling-Ling tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, "Arga-chan, sini." Ucapnya ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih, jangan panggil aku 'Arga-chan' dong, Ling-chan." Protes Arga sembari mendekat. Setelah itu mereka ngobrol seru di depan kelas.

* * *

Lonceng berbunyi dua kali, tanda istirahat. Semua siswa berjalan riang menuju tempat nongkrong favorit mereka, kantin.

Murasakibara dan Dwi berjalan keluar dari kantin setelah nongkrong selama satu jam di kantin. Satu jam? Ya iyalah, mereka ke kantin sebelum istirahat :v

Murasakibara menenteng plastik berisi chocolatos, momogi, twister, dan snack-snack lainnya yang dia borong dari kantin.

"Nyam...makasih...nyam...ya...nyam...Dwi-chin."

"Iya." Jawab Dwi santai. Dia sih, bapaknya dokter, jadi uang jajannya banyak.

"Leina! Balikin jaketku!"

Dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Murasakibara dan Dwi, Leina berlari dikejar Ling-Ling sambil membawa sebuah jaket M.U berwarna hitam.

"Ga mau." Balas Leina sambil memasang wajah jahil ke Ling-Ling.

Sekarang kita bahas fisika sebentar. Semuanya keluarkan kertas dan pena. Kalau merasa pintar silahkan pikir dalam otak.

_Jika Murasakibara berjalan dengan kecepatan 10 m/jam, dan Leina berlari dengan kecepatan 50 m/jam, berapa gaya yang dihasilkan dari tabrakan Leina dan Murasakibara?_

Ayo, pada bisa jawab ga? Ayo, cepat jawabnya, ayo! #dibunuhreaders.

**Brak.**

Tuh kan, pada kelamaan jawab, keburu tabrakan deh.

Ada yang mau tau jawabannya? Ngomong soal jawaban, saya sendiri tidak tau jawabannya. Tapi, sebenarnya saya malas menjawab. Kenapa? Karena fisika itu pelajaran yang paling ga masuk akal. Daripada kalian sibuk hitung pake rumus, mending selamatin mereka berdua, iya kan?

"Aduh." Leina meringis kesakitan.

"Ha! Dapet!" Seru Ling-Ling senang sambil menarik jaketnya.

Murasakibara menatap horror kaki Ling-Ling. Pada tau kenapa? Ternyata, secara tidak sengaja Ling-Ling menginjak snack-snack Murasakibara.

"Udah ah, kantin yuk." Ling-Ling memakai jaketnya dan menarik Leina ke kantin tanpa merasa bersalah sedangkan Murasakibara pundung dengan backsound lagu titanic.

* * *

Kuroko duduk di selasar kelasnya sambil mencari wifi yang bisa disambungkan ke tabletnya. Setelah dapat, dia segera membuka browser. Beruntung Kuroko sudah meminta guru pemprograman web-nya untuk membuatkan username dan password yang dapat digunakan untuk login ke wifi sekolah. Setelah berhasil, Kuroko langsung membuka akun facebooknya.

"Are? Nenek lagi on?" Gumamnya begitu melihat daftar online. Dirinya langsung sweatdrop begitu melihat neneknya lagi-lagi mengganti nama akunnya.

"H-empat-r-u-k-nol c-h-satu-tiga satu-m-nol-tiga-t-z season 1(H4ruk0 ch13 1m03tz season 1)?" Gumamnya sweatdrop.

Kuroko mengklik nama itu dan mengetik sebuah pesan.

_"Nenek, tolong nyalakan video call."_

Tak lama kemudian si nenek membalas:

_"Oke. Tetchan juga nyalakan ya."_

Dan dibalas Kuroko dengan singkat; _"hai."_

Dalam sekejap, wajah sang nenek pun muncul di layar tabletnya.

_"Ah, Tetchan, nenek sangat merindukanmu. Gimana kabarmu?"_ Sapa sang nenek, Haruko.

_"Aku juga merindukan nenek. Aku sehat kok."_ Jawab Kuroko. _"Dimana ayah dan ibu?"_

Haruko pergi sebentar, _"Hiroshi, Chiwa, Tetchan lagi on nih."_

Sekali kedipan mata, kedua orangtua Kuroko sudah muncul di layar kaca.

_"Tetchan, apa kabar?"_ Sapa Chiwa.

_"Baik bu."_ Balas Kuroko.

_"Bagaimana kabar teman-temanmu?"_ Tanya Hiroshi.

_"Mereka baik. Ngomong-ngomong, nenek,"_

_"Hm? Ada apa, Tetchan?"_

Kuroko menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan, _"itu akun fb apa anime?"_

Haruko tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko, _"tentu saja fb, Tetchan."_

_"Kenapa pakai season segala?"_

_"Entahlah, nenek hanya mengikuti anak muda di sana."_

"..." Kuroko terdiam sejuta bahasa.

_"Nenek kan tidak mau kalah dari Tetchan."_

Kuroko sweatdrop.

"Ara? Kuroko, lagi video call ya?" Ling-Ling dan Akashi berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Iya." Jawab Kuroko.

"Keluargamu, Tetsuya?"

"Iya."

_"Ara~Tetsuya, siapa dia?"_ Tanya Hiroshi begitu melihat Ling-Ling duduk di samping Kuroko. Akashi duduk di sebelah mereka sambil main pou. _"Tanggung, bentar lagi level 30."_ Batin Akashi.

_"Ah, dia teman sekelasku, dan pemilik rumah tempat aku dan kisedai tinggal._" Jelas Kuroko.

_"Konnichiwa, Kuroko-san."_ Sapa Ling-Ling sambil membungkuk, "ini akun siapa?" Tanya Ling-Ling setengah berbisik pada Kuroko.

"Nenekku." Balas Kuroko pelan.

_"Wah, anda memiliki selera yang unik ya, Kuroko-san."_ Ling-Ling tersenyum kecil.

_"Tak perlu formal, Ling-chan. Dan terima kasih."_ Jawab Haruko.

_"Tapi sebaiknya jangan pakai angka, obaachan."_

_"Are? Kenapa?"_ Tanya Haruko bingung.

_"Yang baca pasti sakit mata."_ Jawab Ling-Ling.

"_Eh? Kok bisa?"_ Tanya Chiwa bingung.

_"Tentu saja, karena angkanya susah dibaca. Lagipula, kalau di sini, orang yang akunnya seperti ini akan dicap alay."_ Jelas Ling-Ling.

_"Alay? Apa itu, Tetchan?"_ Tanya Chiwa.

_"Anak layangan."_ Jawab Kuroko.

_"Lho? Kenapa kalau punya nama seperti ini malah jadi anak layangan?"_ Tanya Hiroshi bingung.

_"Maksudnya, alay itu kampungan. Kayak berlebihan terhadap sesuatu gitu."_

Haruko tertawa. _"Hahaha, baik, aku akan menggantinya nanti."_

"Aomine! Kembalikan majalahku!"

Kuroko dan Ling-Ling langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata Midorima lagi mengejar Aomine yang sedang berlari sambil membaca sebuah majalah **Mai-chan**.

"Hehehe." Aomine membaca majalah di tangannya sambil mupeng.

"Mido-chin yang salah kan. Ngapain bawa majalah favoritnya Mine-chin?" Ucap Murasakibara malas sambil berjalan di depan Aomine.

"Itu lucky itemku-nodayo! Aku juga jijik membawa majalah itu, tapi mau gimana lagi?!"

"Kenapa Oha-asa memberikan lucky item yang aneh?" Tanya Murasakibara. (Perasaan memang selalu aneh deh.)

"Mana aku tau-nodayo!"

Akashi menghela nafas, "Ling, titip." Katanya sambil menyerahkan tabnya pada Ling-Ling, kemudian berdiri, "kalian, diam."

"Kembalikan, Aomine!" Kali ini, Midorima mendorong Aomine yang lagi melamun.

"Eit!" Aomine terjungkal. Tangannya menggapai-gapai hendak menarik sesuatu untuk mencegah dirinya jatuh. Sialnya, dia salah tarik. Yang ditariknya malah celana Murasakibara, ditambah lagi, Murasakibara lupa pakai ikat pinggang. Maka, tereksposlah boxer Murasakibara yang bermotif teddy bear.

"Mine-chin..." Geram Murasakibara dengan aura mengerikan di belakangnya.

"Gyaaa! Titan!" Teriak Aomine sambil kabur dari Murasakibara, melompati kaki Kuroko yang terjulur, dan melakukan fake melewati Akashi.

Murasakibara mengejar Aomine, sayangnya, dia kesandung kaki Kuroko dan alhasil jatuh menimpa Akashi.

"Ling, titip dulu." Kuroko menyerahkan tab dengan video call yang masih menyala dan mendekati Akashi.

_"Ne, obaachan, bolehkah aku add facebook obaachan? Aku ada kejutan."_ Pinta Ling-Ling sambil berbisik.

_"Tentu saja boleh."_ Haruko tertawa.

Sementara itu...

"Atsushi..." Akashi menatap Murasakibara dengan tatapan yang sukses membuat Murasakibara menjadi issunboshi(?).

"Akashi-kun, tenanglah."

"Aku sudah tenang Tetsuya!" Teriak Akashi.

"Tenang dari mana?" Batin Kuroko, Ling-Ling, Aomine dan Midorima sweatdrop.

Akashi menghela nafas kesal, "Atsushi…"

"A-Aka-chin, aku-"

"Tak ada snack untukmu selama seminggu."

"T-tapi kan Mine-chin yang salah!" Murasakibara mencoba protes.

"Sebulan."

Murasakibara langsung mundung lagi. "Hari ini aku memang sial..."

Ogiwara dan Yuna (yang lagi nonton anime karneval di dalam kelas) merasa acara nonton bareng (baca: kencan) mereka terganggu.

"Siapa sih yang nonton titanic siang-siang gini?"

* * *

Dan sepertinya Murasakibara memang sial. Hari ini dia lagi-lagi disuruh jaga rumah seperti kemarin. Hanya saja, kalau kemarin dia sendirian, hari ini dia harus jaga rumah bersama seorang anak tk berusia 4 tahun.

Bayangin, Murasakibara dengan anak 4 tahun. Apa ga kayak bapak anak coba?

Dan sekarang, Murasakibara hanya bisa mewek ketika Kevin, sepupu dari Leina dan adek dari Revin, duduk makan bubur gunting sambil nonton upin ipin. Hello~*gaya alay*, kebayang ga sih titan nonton anak botak yang hanya punya rambut sejumput? Kan ga lucu.

"Kevin-chin, gantian~"

Fei sama Renka aja sampai bingung siapa disini yang sebenarnya berusia 4 tahun.

"Nanti." Jawab Kevin datar. Murasakibara pun mewek. Akhirnya, Murasakibara pun memutuskan untuk ikut nonton (terpaksa) sambil makan bubur gunting. Ketika bubur guntingnya habis, Murasakibara langsung makan gunting(?).

"Koko Mura..."

Murasakibara menoleh ke arah Kevin yang wajahnya merah.

"Kevin-chin kenapa?" Tanya Murasakibara curiga.

"Boleh ke toilet ngga?" Tanya Kevin dengan jurus andalan: puppy eyes no jutsu (?).

"Boleh aja." Jawab Murasakibara malas, dia lagi kesel gegara terkurung di kandang (baca: rumah) bersama seorang anak kecil. "Mau pipis kan?"

"Ngga, aku mau pup."

Murasakibara langsung kicep.

Leina dan Ling-Ling baru saja pulang ketika mereka mendengar suara mencurigakan.

"Koko!"

"Aku jadi khawatir sama Kevin." Leina langsing berlari ke sumber suara diikuti Ling-Ling.

Begitu tiba di toilet...

"Yak bayak. (ya ampun.)" Bahasa melayu Ling-Ling langsung keluar begitu melihat baik Murasakibara maupun Kevin basah kuyup sekujur badan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi yang juga baru pulang bersama kisedai.

"Ya ampun. Kevin, sini." Panggil Kuroko. Setelah Kevin mendekat, Kuroko langsung menanggalkan pakaian Kevin dan membungkus anak itu dengan handuk yang diberikan Ling-Ling. Sedangkan Murasakibara udah ngilang entah kemana.

Leina yang baru balik dari rumahnya langsung memakaikan baju ke Kevin, "kok bisa sambil basah kuyup sih?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tadi Kevin pup. Trus koko Mura cebokin. Trus gayungnya kepeleset dan nyirem Kevin sama koko Mura." Jelas Kevin panjang kali lebar sama dengan volume(?).

_"... Sejak kapan gayungnya bisa kepeleset ?"_ Tanya Leina dalam hati. "Oh... Lain kali hati-hati ya.." Leina hanya mengelus rambut Kevin sambil tersenyum.

Ling-Ling mengeluarkan BB nya, "Minna, ganti baju. Kita akan pergi makan-makan. Yang kelamaan ditinggal."

Semuanya langsung ngibrit ganti baju. Sementara itu, Ling-Ling menelpon pamannya.

"Wei, Khiong suk. (Halo, paman Khiong.)"

"Ui, Ling, to mai? (Iya, Ling, ada apa?)"

"Nyi han mo? (paman lagi sempat?)"

"an ng han aa, an to sang se aaa. To mai? (ngga sempat banget, banyak kerjaan. Kenapa?)"

"Mo, ngai oi jung kia mo ka. (ngga, saya mau makai mobilnya.)"

"Oh, ngai mo jung mo ka. Nyi ham Yuuma cai liau. (Oh, saya ngga pakai mobilnya. Kau suruh Yuuma antar aja.)"

"Ho, ka ha ngai ham ki kiam. Kam chia suk. (Oke, nanti saya suruh dia ambil. Makasih paman.)"

Ling-Ling memutuskan panggilan dan mengirim pesan ke seseorang, "Leina, ayo tunggu di depan. Yang lain udah pada datang."

Leina mengangguk.

* * *

Kisedai beserta Ling-Ling, Abui, Revin, Leina, Kevin, Ogiwara, dan Yuna tengah berkumpul di depan rumah Ling-Ling. Kata Ling-Ling sih, yang jemput mereka dah hampir nyampe.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah mobil pick-up berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kaca mobil diturunkan, menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut hitam legam dan mengenakan bando berpita putih, dan di bangku supir, seorang pemuda berambut cepak kayak sasuke asyik mendengarkan musik di hpnya, "Yo."

"Ko Kinichi, ce Kuromi, kalian telat." Balas Ling-Ling.

"Nih, bocah ini molor ga mau bangun!" Ucap gadis yang dipanggil Kuromi sambil menjewer telinga cowok di sebelahnya.

"Adaw! To mai boi ngai?! (Adaw! Kenapa aku?!)" Teriak Kinichi.

"Chin chok nyi lo! (Ya jelas kamu lah!)" balas Kuromi.

Ling-Ling sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Ano…"

Ling-Ling menoleh, "hm? Ada apa, Kagami?"

"Mereka siapa?" Tanya Kagami.

Merasa dibicarakan, Kinichi dan Kuromi berhenti bertengkar.

"Kenalkan, aku Kuromi Haruka, dan ini Kinichi Yuuma." Ujar Kuromi sambil tersenyum dua jari.

"Kuromi? Kinichi? Kalian orang Jepang?" Tanya Midorima.

"Ngga, Kinichi itu blasteran. Boapnya asli Jepang, sedangkan Kuromi…" Leina nyengir dikit, "orangtuanya otaku."

Kisedai sweatdrop.

"Udah, daripada kelamaan, ayo naik." Ajak Yuna sambil menaiki bagian belakang mobil pick up.

"Kevin sama cece* yuk." Ajak Kuromi sambil membuka pintu mobil. Akashi ikutan mau masuk, "Eh, kamu di belakang." Tegur Kuromi.

"Ngga mau. Masa aku yang absolut kayak revo(?) gini harus jadi ikan asin di belakang? Ogah!" Balas Akashi, "Harusnya kau yang di belakang!"

"Akashi, masa kau mau membiarkan cewek duduk di belakang panas-panasan? Katanya kau dari keluarga terpandang, mana buktinya? Kalau cowok dari keluarga terpandang mah, rela jemur-jemuran dan membiarkan cewek berteduh." Ceramah Leina.

"Akashi-san, aku jadi meragukan gendermu. Sebenarnya kau itu laki-laki bukan sih?"Tanya Yuna.

"Pokoknya aku harus di depan! Aku ga mau jadi hitam kayak Daiki!" Bantah Akashi.

"Oy!"

"Akashi, naik di belakang, atau mati kelaparan disini?" Tanya Ling-Ling sambil tersenyum psycho.

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau ngga mau naik, kau akan ditinggal disini."

"IYA IYA AKU DI BELAKANG!" Amuk Akashi sembari naik ke mobil.

"Yosh, kita berangkat!" Seru Kinichi.

"Ough!" Teriak Kevin.

* * *

"Yosh, kita sampai."

"Uwah…"

Mereka tiba di pondok Poteng, sebuah tempat makan yang dekat dengan gunung Poteng, ada sebuah tambak ikan disana dan beberapa tongkat pancing. Pengunjung bisa mancing disana, sayangnya, ikannya ga boleh dibawa pulang, tapi dibalikin lagi ke tambak #nangis #ditampar. Jadi disana bisa belajar mancing, gitu.

"Udaranya sejuk." Ucap Kuroko sambil menikmati angin.

"Singkawang dimana-mana gunung ya." Celetuk Akashi.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang ya?"

Mereka semua berbalik dan mendapati Arga, Dwi, Virgi, Putri, Putra,dan Joko baru turun dari mobil pick up lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" Tanya Aomine.

"Kami diajak Ling-Ling." Jawab Joko.

"Hey, ayo masuk, oh, kalian udah sampai ya." Seru Ling-Ling dari dalam.

"Lingcchi, apa itu?" Tanya Kise sambil menunjuk sebuah bambu di dekat tambak.

"Oh, itu pancingan. Kise mau belajar mancing?" Tanya Ling-Ling.

"mau-ssu!"

"Ayo. Kalian mau?" tanya Ling-Ling pada Kisedai yang lain.

"Kevin mau!" Seru Kevin.

"Ngga ah." Jawab Midorima.

"Lho? Kok ga mau?" Tana Leina.

"Malas."

"Wah, aku baru tau Midorima itu pemalas." Ledek Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu, Aomine? Aku tidak malas-nodayo!"

"Barusan Midorima-kun bilang malas."

"K-KUROKO?! Y-YANG JELAS AKU TIDAK SEMALAS AOMINE-NODAYO!"

"Bilang aja kau takut ikan. Atau ga bisa mancing?"

"Enak saja! Aku paling jago mancing tau!"

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Midorima tak bisa berkutik. Jika Akashi sudah bertitah, harus dijalankan, kalau ngga, nyawa melayang.

"Oke." Jawab Midorima lunglai.

* * *

Dan akhirnya, seluruh Kisedai sudah mulai mancing. Mereka berdiri di tepi tambak sambil menunggu ikan yang tampaknya hanya tertarik pada kail Kevin, karena anak itu berhasil mendapatkan banyak ikan dalam waktu 10 menit.

"Kevin hebat ya." Puji Leina sambil mengelus kepala Kevin.

"Hehehe."

"Masa sih kita kalah sama anak kecil?" Gumam Kise.

"Dia kan udah sering mancing." Jawab Akashi.

_"Lu alibi doang kan? Lu ga mau mengaku kalau lu kalah dari anak 4 tahun kan?"_ Batin Midorima.

"Ini pengalaman pertama Kevin mancing lho."Ujar Ling-Ling.

"Oh, pertama. WHAT?!" Teriak Kise.

"Memang."

Akashi langsung mingkem.

* * *

Murasakibara sibuk memasang umpan di kailnya. Dia menjadikan sepotong momogi sebagai umpan.

"Siapa tau ikannya suka momogi." Pikir Murasakibara.

_Sejak kapan ikan suka momogi?_

Saat sedang asyik mengikat momogi, tiba-tiba saja turun salju.

"Ara, sudah musim dingin ya?" Gumam Murasakibara malas, tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Lho? Ini kan Indonesia, kenapa ada salju?" Tanyanya bingung sembari melihat ke atas.

**SRRRSSH**

"Murasakibara, otanjoubi ometedou!"

Murasakibara menyingkirkan ember di kepalanya dan melihat teman-temannya berdiri sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan nih?" Teriak Murasakibara jengkel.

"Kok apaan? Hari ini ulang tahunmu kan?" Tanya Putri.

Murasakibara langsung ingat, hari ini tanggal 9 oktober, yang berarti ulang tahunnya.

"Mura, Otanjoubi ometedou ne." Ucap Ling-Ling sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk topi koki.

"K-kore wa.."

"Aku, Ling-Ling, Leina dan Dwi yang membuatnya, maaf kalau tak sesuai seleramu." Ujar Yuna, "Happy birthday ya, Mura."

"A-arigatou…" Ucap Murasakibara senang. Ini pertama kalinya dia merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-temannya.

"ne, ayo masuk dan makan. Mura, aku sudah membawa baju ganti untukmu. Ganti baju sana." Perintah Ling-Ling sambil melempar sebungkus plastik pada Murasakibara.

"Arigatou, Ling-chin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi terdekat.

* * *

Acara makan-makannya sangat seru. Beragam makanan tersaji disana. Murasakibara menatap teman-temannya sambil tersenyum. Kise dan Aomine berebut makanan di ujung sana, Kuroko asyik minum the hangat. Midorima menikmati pecel lelenya. Arga dan Akashi berdebat seru. Leina menyuapi Kevin, Abui dan Revin yang membicarakan basket, Ogiwara dan Yuna yang asyik suap-suapan, dan banyak hal yang dilakukan mereka.

"Begini ya rasanya merayakan ulang tahun bersama teman-teman?" Gumamnya, namun dapat didengar Dwi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya." Jawab Dwi. Senyum Murasakibara melebar.

"Ini ulang tahun terbaik dalam hidupku." Ucap Murasakibara.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Oke, chapter ini spesial untuk ulang-tahun center kita Murasakibara Atsushi yang udah lewat (jauh). Happy birthday, Murasakibara, semoga makin tinggi kayak tiang listrik #dibakar.

* * *

**OMAKE.**

"Atsushi."

Murasakibara menatap Akashi yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Ada apa, Aka-chin?"

"Untukmu." Ucap Akashi sambil memberikan sekotak momogi.

"Eh? Katanya aku ga boleh jajan selama sebulan?" Celetuk Murasakibara.

"Itu kan hanya iseng, untuk ulang tahunmu."

"Jadi itu bohongan?"

"Tentu saja."

Murasakibara mengambil kotak itu, "arigatou, Aka-chin."

* * *

**Kamus Mini.**

Ama: Nenek.

Koko: Kakak laki-laki.

Cece: Kakak perempuan.

* * *

Oh iya, pendaftaran OC ditutup (sementara), dan Fei minta maaf untuk yang OC-nya belum muncul, tapi pasti dimunculkan kok ^^.

Untuk fic yang lain, akan Fei usahakan untuk diupdate secepatnya. Untuk yang lagi nunggu My Precious Father, hehe, gomenne, sepertinya Fei hiatus sementara disana, karena Fei lagi nonton ulang videonya untuk mendapatkan feelnya. Tapi akan Fei usahakan untuk melanjutkannya secepat mungkin, karena Fei tidak mau mengecewakan readers #elah.

Ne, minna, RnR please…


End file.
